Mi mision, enamorarte
by Bruja
Summary: ¿Que harias si no tubiera recuerdos de ti?¿que sentirias al descubrir tus propios sentimientos y no poder ser correspondido?¿hasta donde estarias dispuesto a llegar? toda una misión para estar al lado de su amada.AXM,SXM,KXK.
1. Chapter 1

_**Mi misión...Enamórate**_

_Capítulo 1 - Unos recuerdos destrozados._

_**"Corría tan velozmente como podía, de sus ojos salían lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas...se paso su mano para quitárselas de encima, las escaleras del templo las bajaba en zancadas, debía desaparecer de este sitio...de donde él estaba. No podía quedarse más y ver su rostro, recordar su respuesta. Unos ojos azules la observaban desde la puerta del templo, se mordió los labios y suspiró, era lo mejor, debía hacerle entender que jamás obtendría lo que más anhelaba... Debía ser libre.**_

_**La joven tropezó consigo misma y fue rodando por las escaleras, los ojos azules que la observan...se abrieron de la sorpresa y salió corriendo.**_

_**-¡MISAO NOOOO!...-grito con terror.**_

_**Él las bajaba con más facilidad, llego al cuerpo inerte de la joven ninja, la cogió en brazos y la acunaba, pasó un dedo por una brecha que se había echo en la frente. Pero esos ojos no se abrían. La estrechó contra su pecho. Y una furtiva lágrima resbaló por esos ojos tan fríos como el mismo hielo..."**_

Se levantó de su futón, otra vez había soñado con ese patético día, ese día en que no volvió a ver los ojos abiertos de Misao. Desde ese día, su protegida estaba en coma. Había pasado 1 mes y no daba muestras de querer volver al mundo de los vivos, más bien parecía muerta. Menos mal que Megumi se había trasladado hasta Kyoto para hacerse responsable personamente del cuidado de su amiga, y con eso, todo el Kenshigumi habían decidido quedarse a convivir bajo el mismo techo que él. Durante un tiempo fue así, pero tubieron que volver...solo Megumi y Sanosuke decidieron esperar más, hasta que la ninja volviera a abrir los ojos. Salió al pasillo y nuevamente lo volvió a escuchar...el silencio campaba a sus anchas en este sitio.

Doblo la esquina para encontrarse con la puerta de la habitación de Misao, la abrió cuidadosamente y allí estaba ella, residía como alguien débil e inofensivo, su aspecto era frágil y le daba un aspecto triste. Entro en su interior y la siguió observando detenidamente...como le gustaría despertarla...

-¡Sin cambios!...-se expresó una voz...

El ninja se giró y la vio...

-Como siempre ¿no Megumi-san?...-clavó sus ojos en el cuerpo de su protegida...

-Bueno...-se acercó con una ojeras que le llegaban hasta los talones...-estoy molida Aoshi-sama y necesito descansar, pero te aseguro que ella se despertará es una chica fuerte...-bostezó largamente...-necesito tomar un poco de café.

Iba a abrir la puerta cuando el luchador hizo acto de presencia con la misma cara que la doctora. Ambos se notaban que estaban agotados, traía una bandeja con cafés y galletas que le había robado a Okina.

-Pareces un muerto Sanosuke...-comento con humor la doctora...

-Mira quién habla la reina del infierno...-soltó con morros...-anda come y calla, que estoy cansado de escuchar tu voz...-colocó la bandeja en la mesa y se sentó, no le prestó atención al ninja, aunque a este parecía no importale, sus ojos solo residían en la figura durmiente de su protegida.

-Tan amable como siempre...-mordió la galleta ante el refunfuñar del luchador...-tu simpatía cabe en un calcetín...

-Y tu dulzura se puede medir como la longitud de un cabello...-le siguió el rollo ante la rabia de la doctora...

Y así, echándose los trapos sucios continuaban desayunando, mirándose con rabia, furia y...naturalmente agotados, que poco a poco se les iba cerrando los ojos. Pero sin dejar de echarse las puñaladas...

-Siempre igual..-murmuró el ninja...-¿cuando se decidieran a decirse lo que sienten?...-se mordió los labios y volvió a observar a Misao, se agachó y pasó su mano por la frente de la chica, apartando algun que otro cabello...su rostro se entristeció, desde que ella se encontraba de esta manera, algo en su interior había muerto...se encontraba vacio y solo...¿por qué será? además se sentía culpable, él había tenido la culpa de que saliera corriendo por las escaleras del templo...-si no le hubiera dicho eso...lo siento Misao.

Bajo a desayunar con todos los demás ninjas, y aún así seguía ajeno. Estaba pendiente de como se despertaría Misao, de como reacionaría después de haber estado tantos días en coma. Todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, él quería volver a verla reir, verla saltar como una rana y no estar tumbada, eso le dolía, por que sabía el estado en que se encontraba...Mordisqueó una tostada y la masticaba, su vista estaba fija en ningun punto...

-Aoshi estás ausente...-habló Okina, meneando la mano delante de sus ojos...-chaval, vuelve al mundo de los vivos...

-¿Como?...-alzó los ojos...-¿Querías algo Okina?...

-Pues preguntarte como estás, desde que ha pasado esto de Misao estás muy ausente...-le explicó...-ya verás como ella se recupera...

-Claro...-musitó débilmente, emitió una leve sonrisa y volvió a apagarse su mirada...él sabía que estaba vacia..¿pero por qué?.

Unas pisadas enormes les atrajeron la atención, alzaron los ojos al techo y con la mirada seguía el ruido de arriba, hasta que daba de lleno a la puerta que estaba en el comedor...

-¡¡MISAOOOO!!!!...-grito Sanosuke sin apenas respirar...

-¡¡¿MISAO?!!¿QUE LE PASA?...-grito Okina que se levantó como un rayo y lo zarandeaba de un lado hacía otro...-¡responde!

-¡Okina me estás mareando!...-le apartó las manos con espirales en los ojos...-ha abierto los ojos...-finalizó para apoyarse en la pared y deslizarse sobre ella hasta el suelo...-Megumi está con ella...-y se quedó dormido. Comenzó a roncar.

Se miraron a los ojos y se levantaron como rayos, debían ver a la chica, querían saber de su estado. El único que se quedo en el mismo sitio fue Aoshi, que sintió un ligero temblor en las piernas, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza...estaba nervioso y ansioso de verla, deseaba estar con ella y verla sonreir, esa sonrisa tan limpia e inocente. Con pasos lentos siguió a los demás ninjas, abrió la puerta para fijarse como la estaban observando...

-No vengais todos, la vais a asustar...-comentó Megumi seria...-no es bueno que vea a tanta gente de golpe...

-¡Ay mi Ángel!...-exclamó Okina que comenzó a llorar, se seco sus lágrimas con un pañuelo de flores...-mi dulce niñita...

-Misao...-susurro Aoshi desde afuera...

Ella los observó detenidamente, pero se sentía extraña, tenía miedo...había algo que no cuadraba en esto y no lo sabía...

-¿Donde estoy?...-preguntó ella...

-En tu cama, es tu cuarto y en casa con todos nosotros...-le respondio Osamu al acariciarle la mejilla, ella por acto reflejo intentó apartarse y la ninja mayor se extraño...-¿que ocurre?¿te he echo daño?...

-¿Quién eres?¿quienes sois?...-preguntó temblando...-¡no me hagais daño!...-y lloró.

Todos se extrañaron y sus rostros se ensombrecieron, ellos jamás le harían daño...esas lágrimas, por algun motivo que no sabía, le estaban haciendo daño...no quería ver a su protegida en este estado..Todos los ninjas miraron a la doctora...

-Sufre amnesia...-agachó la cabeza...-y no sabemos cuanto tiempo puede tardar en recuperar sus recuerdos...

-¿Amnesia?...-repitieron todos bastante temerosos...

Se miraron los unos a los otros esperando ver algun rayo de esperanza, pero lamentablemente no era posible, lo que había dicho la doctora les había impacto de lleno y eso, era difícil de asimilar...ella no se acordaba de nada.

-Misao no me recuerda...-abrió los ojos el ninja, se apoyó en la pared y su corazón dejo de latir por un segundo, ella no se acordaba de él, eso le dolía y no podía saber el verdadero motivo...

_**Continuará...**_

_**Holas! una nueva aventura de mi pareja favorita Aoshi x Misao, aunque prometo que va habra mas parejitas, jaja.**_

_**espero que disfruten de ella tanto como a mi hacerla. saludos y siento que el capitulo haya sido cortito.chao..**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mi misión...enamorarte**_

_**Capítulo 2 - Viendo la realidad**_

Megumi les explicó a todos lo que era. No podían entender que su querida Misao no les recordará, ella era la luz de toda la casa y ahora estaba apagada. Mientras la joven ninja se volvió a dormir después de la gran sorpresa. De vez en cuando alguna que otra mirada iba dirigida al cuerpo de la chica, que dormía con una paz, su rostro reflejaba tranquilidad..

-¿Y cuánto tiempo puede estar así?...-preguntó Okina...-cuando volveré a ver reir a mi Ángel...-se secó sus lágrimas en las mangas de su gi..-me siento muy solito sin ella...

-No tengo ni idea Okina...-comento Megumi al bostezar...-puede que sea, días, semanas, meses o incluso años...-bostezó largamente y sus ojos se cerraron de inmediato, su cuerpo se desplomo al suelo con suavidad, ante la perplejidad de todos...

-Realmente está mujer es admirable..-comentó Okon al ponerle una sábana...-lleva mucho días sin dormir...

Afirmaron ante ese comentario, la doctora desde que se había mudado aquí apenas dormía y siempre estaba a la guardía, por si la comadreja se despertaba y ahora que había vuelto al mundo de los vivos, su cuerpo no aguantó más y sucumbió al cansancio, igual que el luchador que estaba durmiendo en la cocina.

El ninja se mordió los labios y se levantó, observó como todos los demás miraban a su protegida y haciendo un chasquido con la lengua salió de la habitación. Camino entre el corredero del pasillo y se asomó por la ventana, quería ver la luz solar, clavar su mirada azulada en el horizonte y pensar con más claridad, ella no lo recordaba y puede que jamás lo volviera a recordar, para ella era desconocido y eso le dolía mucho y no entendía por que...

-¡Por fin se ha despertado la comadreja¿verdad?!...-le preguntó una voz del exterior...

Miro hacía su derecha y vio al Lobo, sentado en las tejas del techo, fumando como siempre...

-¿Qué haces ahí?...-le preguntó de mala forma...

-Me he enterado que la comadreja se ha despertado...-le contestó sonriendo...

-Se llama Misao...-le retracto con más seriedad...-no ese estúpido ápodo...

-Shinomori...-susurro, clavando sus ojos ámbar en los azules y frios de él...-todos tenemos ápodos, ella no es especial...-sonrió..-aunque sea especial para ti...

Entrecerró su mirada y le dio la espalda para alejarse de ese hombre cuando una mano se puso en su hombro, y le hizo un leve movimiento para que volviera a mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-¿Tiene amnesia verdad?...-sonrió...-eso significa que no se acuerda de ti ni de nada...¿qué vas a hacer?quedarte parado y ver como los recuerdos de ella se van para siempre al olvido...

-¿Y a ti que rayos te importa maldito, qué te importa lo que pase?...-le apartó bruscamente la mano...

-Me afecta indirectamente, si ella está de esa forma tú no estás bien y un guerrero siempre tiene que estar en forma para una posible batalla...-le respondió al volver a tomar una calada de su cigarrillo...-¿entiendes?

-Jamás iría a pelear a tu lado, no quiero saber nada de tus estúpidas misiones, para eso está Himura, yo paso...-entrecerró su mirada y apuntándole con el dedo...-y ella se acordará de todo, recuperará su memoria y yo estaré en ella...

-¿Por qué?...-sonrió ampliamente...-¿qué interés hay?...

-El interés de que es mi protegida...-finalizó para caminar lejos de ese hombre y adentrarse más en el pasillo de su hogar.

Saito soltó el humo de sus labios, para sonreir nuevamente. Esto le iba a gustar y no se lo iba a perder, quería ver lo desesperado que estaba el ninja por volver a recuparar el amor de esa jovencita, aún sabiendo que él desconocía sus verdaderos sentimientos a la joven.

Bajo por la escaleras y se encontro que el luchador seguía en la misma posición que antes, roncaba ruidosamente y eso le molestaba, se inclinó y hablando...

-Ságara despierta...-lo zarandeo, pero este ni se inmuto...-¡oye Megumi está mal!...-rápidamente los ojos del cabeza de pollo se abrieron y se clavaron en los fríos del ninja...

-¡MEGUMI!¿qué le pasa?...-se levantó de un salto...-¿Dónde está?...

-Durmiendo...-esbozó una débil sonrisa y vio la mirada nada convencida del joven..-en serio, está durmiendo...desde que está aquí no ha dormido y en cuanto Misao ha abierto los ojos, su cuerpo no ha aguantado más y se ha sucumbido al cansancio...

-¡OSTRAS MISAOOOO!...-se llevó las manos a la cabeza...-¡¡es cierto se ha despertado, y yo aquí durmiendo la mona!!...-salió disparado para ir a la habitación de su amiga, la comadreja, al abrirla se encontró que ambas mujeres descansaban plácidamente y la vio allí, durmiendo con una manta, su doctora, su "zorra", caminó de puntillas y se inclinó, apartó los cabellos de la frente de la mujer y le dio un ligero beso en la frente...-siempre estaré a tu lado Megumi...-susurro suavemente, la observó por unos cuantos minutos, y apoyo su espalda en la pared, cerca de ella, velando su sueño y protegiéndola de todo.

Aoshi Shinomori observó la escena y un punzó se le clavó en el corazón, era como si les diera envidia...¿pero por qué? eso era, si tenías a alguien especial, pero él no lo tenía, no tenía derecho a eso...

-Hola...-dijo alguien suavemente, los ojos del ninja se abrieron y poco a poco, movió su rostro para verla, allí estaba con el cabello suelto, cayéndole por todas partes, con la mirada triste y perdida, y observándole fijamente, algo explotó en su interior...-¿quién eres?...

El ninja se quedo quieto en la puerta, mirándole fijamente, sus bellos ojos azules competían con los de ella. Ni siquiera los dos de la habitación se inmutaron de su bello sueño, estaban ajenos al mundo real...

-¿Sabes hablar?...-le preguntó nuevamente, y está vez esbozando una delicada sonrisa...

-Aoshi...-respondio. Sus labios se movieron sin que él pudiera hacer nada, deseaba tanto hablarle a ella, deseaba escuchar su voz y más si iba dirigida a él...-Shinomori..

-Aoshi Shinomori...-repitió, pero no le sonaba...-¿cómo me llamo yo?...-sus ojos está vez estaban vidriosos, y el corazón del ninja se resquebrajo, eso le estaba doliendo, verla llorar, débilmente se metió dentro de la habitación y se sentó en el suelo, pasó un dedo por el contorno de los ojos de la jovencita...

-No llores Misao...

-¿Misao?¿es así como me llamo?...-un rubor pasaba por las mejillas de la chica...

Afirmó y sonrió. La había extrañado tanto, le había dolido tanto no verla moverse ni escucharla que ahora que estaban solos se sentía genial, ahora la tenía para él...¿cómo que para él?. Su rostro se ensombrecio, él era el culpable de que esté así, no fue detrás suya para evitar la caida...

Misao se extraño y por instinto se alejo, temerosa, le daba miedo esa mirada, era tan fría. Esos movimientos no pasaron desapercibidos por el joven, se levantó bruscamente...

-Lo siento Misao debo irme, avisaré a los demás que vengan a cuidarte, Megumi está demasiado cansada y necesita dormir...-iba caminando, no podía verla y mucho menos acercarse, él fue el causante de que estubiera así, sin recuerdos.

-Gracias Shinomori por la visita...-habló tristemente Misao, estrujo la sábana y se mordía los labios...-gracias por decirme mi nombre...

¿SHINOMORI?¿por qué le ha llamado de está manera?, se giro y nublo su vista, sus ojos se estaban volviendo lagrimosos, no le gustaba ese nombre, gracias a eso, sabía que ya no existía en su interior. Se había olvidado de él y puede que para siempre...

Salió corriendo del Aoya, corría por las calles del pueblo, traspasó las viviendas y recorrió el bosque, se chocaba contra todas las malezas y parecía que no había nada que pudiera detener su partida. Su recorrido finalizó, hasta encontrarse con un barranco, se paró justo al límite de el, vio como el cielo se volvía a oscurecer, como el sol se ocultaba y una débil lágrima resbaló por su ojo, haciendo el surco de su mejilla, se la quitó y vio la gota, la tiro al suelo y...

-¡¡¡MISAOOOOOOOOO RECUERDAMEEEE!!!...-se desplomo al suelo y tapándose el rostro, no dejo que las lágrimas se vieran...

Saito, estaba en un árbol viendo la escena y le partio el alma, no le gustaba ver al bloque de hielo echo polvo por que la comadreja ya no se acordaba de él. Observó el cielo, esto iba a ser una misión muy importante, estaba en juego el corazón del ninja.

Y allí con el ruido de los animales, ambos hombres estaban en sus mundos...uno en la pérdida de alguien y el otro viendo como uno de los mejores guerreros de todo Japón estaba inservible hasta que esa persona se acordará de él. Si esto seguía así, no podría contar con su ayuda nunca más y eso le molestaba, era bueno, había que reconocerlo...pero ahora no servía para nada. El único motivo por el cual seguía con vida y que él mismo no reconocía...es que había dejado de existir en el corazón de la ninja.

_**Continuará...**_

_**En este capitulo se ve a un Aoshi afectado por la amnesia de Misao..¿volvera a ser el mismo ninja frio o abrira su corazon?, esto y mas se ira descubriendo en los proximos capitulos.**_

_**holas! muchas gracias por todos los reviews a Gabyhyatt, misaOoO, Kisa-chan-sohma y kasumi shinomori.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Mi misión...enamorarte**_

_**Capitulo 3 - Los primeros pasos**_

Okina llevaba a Misao cogida de la mano, esta observaba su alrededor con mucha curiosidad no se acordaba de nada y estaba asombrada por lo grande que era. El anciano le cogía fuertemente la mano y la acariciaba, su querida nieta no se acordaba de él y eso le dolía mucho. Pero había que conseguir que ella recordara a todos. Pararon justo enfrente de una puerta y esta se abrió, mostrando a un Aoshi dormido, con los cabellos alborotados y señal de que no había dormido nada bien.

-Muy buenos días Aoshi...-le dijo Okina con una sonrisa...-mira Misao este hombre es...

-Aoshi...-le dijo ella con una sonrisa, atrayendo la atención de sorpresa de los dos hombres y en especial de uno...-ayer se me presento¿qué tal está?...

Se mordió los labios, ella le hablaba como todos los de la casa y aunque a él siempre le había dado igual, si venía de parte de su protegida eso le dolía mucho.

-Bien, gracias Misao...-finalizó para cerrar la puerta y apoyarse dentro de ella, no había solución jamás volvería a ser Misao, la que él conocía.

Okina encogió los hombros y seguió su camino con su nieta, ella no le dio importancia al asunto y siguió a su abuelo. Cuando desaparecieron del pasillo, el ninja abrió la puerta y salió de ella, debía hablar con Megumi, ella debía tener una solución para este problema, se cruzo por su camino con Sanosuke que bostezaba largamente, había descansado tanto...su cuerpo lo necesitaba.

-¡Ey Aoshi¿has visto a Misao?!...-le pregunto jovialmente el luchador...

-Está con Okina...-le contesto al pasar por delante de él.

Sanosuke lo agarro por la muñeca y lo hizo girarse, los ojos de ese ex-pandillero estaban serios, marcados de una gran preocupación por su amiga..

-¿Y tu estás bien?...-se le hizo raro a Aoshi que esa pregunta viniera hacia él...-¿te ha sorprendido la pregunta eh?...-volvió a clavar sus ojos en los de él...-es normal, ella no se acuerda de nada y Megumi dice que no sabe cuando volvera a recuperar la memoria, lo único que podemos hacer es enseñarle todo, y y con el tiempo tal vez su mente empiece a recordarnos a todos..

Agacho la cabeza el ninja, no le gustaba esa solución. Con eso solo avanzarian a pasos diminutos.

-Megumi es doctora y ella debería saber cuando volvera a recuperar su memoría...-le soltó un tanto molesto..

-Pero no lo sabe...-le contesto un tanto molesto...-ella hace todo lo posible para averiguar como poder ayudarla, apenas duerme y descansa...-se cruzo de brazos.

Aoshi recordó como encontró a la doctora, durmiendo y descansando, su rostro marcaba mucho cansacio y al lado de ella, siempre estaba Sanosuke, ese joven siempre estaba velando por ella y aunque intentarán ocultarlo, la presencia del otro les agradaban, ambos sentían mucho amor por el otro pero...la timidez podía con ellos. Miro los ojos del joven y asintió con la cabeza, pero no iba a cambiar de rumbo, así que siguio con su camino, mientras que Sanosuke también hizo lo mismo, no iba a dejar a la doctora con la rabia acumulado del ninja, ahora que había perdido a Misao estaba más raro de lo normal, en su rostro se podia leer un montón de sentimientos, cuando antes no era visible.

Megumi se encontró con los dos hombres enfrente de ella, bostezo y se cepillo el cabello...

-¡Que maleducados sóis!...-exclamó molesta...-del cabeza de pollo me lo esperaba, pero no de ti Shinomori...

-¿Qué dices "zorra"?...-gruño con rabia el luchador...

-Lo que has escuchado...o es que tienes cera en los oidos...-le contesto del mismo modo...

Se estaban retando con la mirada y el ninja parecía impasible antes sus conversaciones, hasta que...

-Lo siento Megumi-san pero quiero saber cuando recuperara la memoria Misao, lo necesito saber...-le dijo seriamente

La doctora agacho la cabeza y el cabeza de pollo saltó...

-¡Ya te lo he dicho antes, ella esta intentando solucionar el problema pero no lo sabe!...

Los ojos de Megumi brillaron en intensidad, le estaba defendiendo aunque eso no era una novedad, siempre lo hacia cuando alguien le hablaba mal o le hacia algo...era su Sanosuke, el dueño de su corazón aunque jamás se lo hubiera dicho, pero intuía que todos los de su alrededor si sabian los sentimientos de ella.

-No lo sé Shinomori...-le contestó...-es muy difícil decirte un pronóstico y que te hagas ilusiones cuando no las va a haber...-siguió cepillándose el cabello ante la mirada penetrante del ninja...-lo mejor es que no la agobiemos, podemos hacer que su mente se cierra como un muro y no se pueda abrir jamás...

-¿Y qué hay que hacer, actuar como si nada?...-le pregunto irónicamente...

-¡NO!...-alzó la voz la doctora...-enseñale todo de nuevo, haz que su mente recoja información y tal vez...ella misma abra sus recuerdos y los deje fluir..

-¿Quieres decir que hay que enseñarle como un bebé?...-preguntó Sanosuke..

Ella afirmó todo, había que empezar desde el principio. Todo su alrededor dejo de existir, había que enseñarle todo, había que presentarle a sus amigos como si fuera la primera vez, ahora mismo era como un animal asustadizo. Temblaba a la ligera de cambio.

-He pensado que Misao se venga unos días Tokio con nosotros...-explicó ante la sorpresa de Aoshi..-que conozca a Kenshin y compañia y luego la volvemos a traer, naturalmente yo volveré con ella a Kyoto hasta que vea que no sufrirá ninguna recaida...

-Entonces me parece fantástica la ídea...-apoyó Sanosuke...-aunque si vuelves aquí yo vendré contigo, alguien debe cuidarte y espabilarte cuando estas cansada, por que sin mi, no puedes hacer nada...-finalizo con una sonrisa.

Entrecerro la mirada con esa respuesta. Aoshi gruño y se alejo de ellos, ante su asombro, pensaban que le iba a gustar esa solución pero se habían equivocado, el rostro del ninja era un cúmulo de sentimientos que se dejaban ver. Decidieron no pensar en él, y Megumi se fue de la habitación seguida de su luchador, debía hablar con Okina para decirle su ídea aunque sabía que le iba a doler mucho. Además Kesnhin que estaba al tanto, había sujerido que era una buena idea y que estarían encantados de ayudar en lo que hiciera falta para recuperar a su querida Misao.

Okina estaba con los demás ninja y con su Misao, ella estaba sentada en la mesa encogida y temblando, aun le daban miedo y aunque ellos les habían dicho que eran una familia y que estaba en un lugar seguro, su mente le decía otra cosa, que mal se sentía al no recordarlos.

-¿Misao quieres galletas recién hechas?...-le pregunto Osamu...-son tus favoritas, con una pizca de chocolate...

-Hemos echo TÉ de limón, también es tu favorito...-le comento Okon...-que no te de miedo...

La joven asintió con la cabeza y alargó con mano con temor, toco la taza y una sensación de calor la abordo, sonrió y bebió suavemente ese TÉ ¡MMMM! estaba rico. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y todos le devolvieron una sonrisa cálida. Megumi hizo acto de presencia junto con Sanosuke que haciéndole una señal al luchador, este se acercó a Misao y ofreciéndole la mano...

-¿Te vienes conmigo Misao?...-le preguntó suavemente...-¿me acompañas al patio a ver el día?¡es muy hermoso!...

Ella observo al joven y se sonrojo más. Luego clavo su mirada en su abuelo y este asintió. Depositó su mano en la fuerte del luchador y su corazón bombeo con fuerza...¿que era este sentimiento?andaron bajo la atención de un par de ojos fríos como la misma noche. Cuando se quedaron solos, la doctora habló, les conto de su idea y vio la frustación de todos. Mientras que afuera, Sanosuke agarraba fuertemente la mano de ella y estaba decidido, haría lo que fuera para volver a recuperar a su querida amiga...

-¿Y te llamas?...

-Sanosuke Ságara..-le contesto con una dulce sonrisa, ella se sonrojo...-pero para tí he sido siempre el cabeza de pollo...

-¿Es tu apellido?..-alzo la ceja extrañada...

Y rio mucho. Verdaderamente esa respuesta no se la esperaba...

-No Misao, es un ápodo tú también lo tienes, veras somos un grupo grande amigos mmmmmm...-se coloco las manos en el mentón...-bueno hay gente del grupo que no son amigos, son mas bien gente conocida...-vio la confusión en los ojos de Misao...-bueno, la cuestión es que tu también tienes ápodo...

-¡Ah!¿cual es el mío?...

-Comadreja...-le respondió...-es que nunca paras quieta eres muy nerviosa..

Y sonrió. Era una sonrisa pura y limpia, sin llena de maldad.

-¿Entonces ese joven de los ojos fríos también los tiene?...-preguntó dudosa...

-Aoshi...-le dijo extrañado, vio la afirmación de la joven...-es el bloque de hielo aunque desde que ha pasado esto esta más extraño...

-¡¿Y eso?¿qué le pasa a ese hombre, es muy serio?!...

Sanosuke la vio, estaba intrigado por que preguntaba por él, pero sabía de sobras que el corazón de Misao, verdaderamente le pertenecía a Aoshi, pero ahora no lo recordaba.

-No lo sé...-le mintió...-parece que ha perdido algo valioso para su vida, y que antes no echaba en falta...

-Vaya que pena...-aclaro...-la verdad es que parece muy triste...

-Bueno..-le beso en la frente...-no debes preocuparte ahora por eso, lo mas importante es que tú estés bien...

Misao nuevamente se sonrojo y no apartaba la vista del luchador, estaba sintiendo algo muy especial en su corazón, un sentimiento que ella no sabía que era...y que de saberlo, se lo hubiera dado a cierto ninja de mirada fría. La tensión en la sala donde estaban los demas ninjas, iba en aumento, la doctora les estaba contando su idea y a ellos no les estaba gustando nada.

_**Continuara...**_

_**¿Como se lo tomaran los Onis la idea de la doctora?.**_

_**muchas gracias por todos los reviews a Kasumi shinomori, Gabyhyatt, Hikaruhiwatari, Kisa-chan.sohma y a MisaOoO.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Mi misión...enamorarte**_

**Capitulo 4 - El comienzo de un viaje.**

Okina negaba la cabeza, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que su flor de cerezo se fuera bien lejos de él, su niñita necesitaba su presencia para saber quien era y él era una de las personas mas importantes para su recuperación.

-¡NO!...-comenzó a llorar...-no dejaré sola a Misao...

-Pero Okina...-hablo Megumi, pero seguía viendo la negación del anciano...-vendrá bien para su recuperación, necesita nuevos aires...

-¡Pues le abanicaré!...-se expresó con los ojos lagrimosos...-pero ella no se aleja de mi...

-¿De verdad que eso será bueno, qué tiene de distinto que este aquí?...-preguntó Shiro...

-¡¡ESO!!...-gritó Okina, donde Osamu le estiro de la oreja...-¡auchsss!

-Aquí estáis todo el día encima, y ella necesita estar en un lugar donde pueda tener tranquilidad, vosotros estáis trabajando y Okina persigue a chicas...-obtuvo una mirada de recriminación por partes de todos los ninjas...-allí estará vigilada, nadie le agobiara y encima esta el Dr. Gensai que me podrá aconsejar...

-Pues que venga...-habló Kiro...

La doctora meneo la cabeza, no podía dejar Tokio sin médico, además ella tenía que estar cerca de la recuperación de Misao, ella era su amiga y si iba con Gensai le podría aconsejar y estar a la vez pendiente de su evolución. ¡NO!

-¿Cuánto tiempo la tendrás alejada de nosotros?...-preguntó Osamu con decisión...

Todos la miraron sorprendidos, la más mayor de los ninjas estaba dando su consentimiento, Okina iba a protestar, cuando Okon le tapo la boca para que no dijiera mas barbaridades.

-Estará el tiempo que necesite en Tokio, con Kenshin y compañía, luego yo volveré con ella, no me separaré de su lado hasta que yo vea que está evolucionando...-explicó tajantemente...-y Sanosuke siempre estará con nosotras, él mismo me lo ha dicho, no dejará a Misao sola en estos momentos y si él tiene que mudarse una larga temporada a Kyoto lo hará con mucho gusto...-el corazón de la doctora bombeaba con mucha fuerza, sabía que podía contar con la ayuda de su luchador, eso era para ella.Su Hombre, pero aún no había tenido tiempo de explicarle sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Osamu se mordió el labio, lo que iba a decir tal vez se llevaría la negativa de todos sus compañeros pero debía hacerlo por el bien de Misao. Ella ahora estaba perdida y los miraba con miedo, en sus ojos no había vida...

-Puede ir contigo Megumi...-todos gritaron...-pero quiero que nos mantengas informados en cualquier momento, da igual lo que sea queremos saberlo todo y si hay algún problema, no dudes en comentárnoslo y nosotros viajaremos hasta Tokio...

-Gracias Osamu...-abrazó a la ninja...-os doy mi palabra...

-¡Yo sigo ni estar de acuerdo con eso!...-puso morros Okina...-aquí nadie me toma enserio, me siento ignorado.

-Solo metes la pata...-comentó Okon.

La doctora salió corriendo de la sala, y todas las miradas iban dirigidas a Osamu. Ella los miró y se levantó, hasta que Shiro apoyo sus manos en los hombros de ella...

-Es lo mejor para ella, ahora no podemos cuidar de Misao, pero Kenshin y los demás estarán mas tiempo pendiente de nuestra pequeña...-lloro la mujer...-yo tampoco quiero alejarme de ella, me duele mucho que no vaya a estar a nuestro lado, pero debemos mirar por su bien y si continua aquí no se recuperará como tiene que ser...-y se abrazó a Shiro, él le correspondió.

-Todos te entendemos Osamu...-susurro débilmente...-y aunque nos cueste, es lo mejor.

El anciano salió también de la sala iba a buscar a alguien, se detuvo en una habitación poco iluminada, abrió la puerta y allí encontró al joven, apoyado en la pared jugando con algo entre sus dedos, su mirada fija en ese objeto, alzo la vista y si no fuera, por que conocía al ninja, Okina dudaría si le estaba mirando...

-Debes viajar a Tokio con Misao, no la dejes sola...

No obtuvo la respuesta, solo vio como algo cristalino bajaba por las mejillas del hombre. Cerro la puerta tras de sí y gateando hasta el joven.

-Por favor Aoshi no la dejes sola, tu no la abandones como sus recuerdos han abandonado su mente...

-¿Por qué yo?...

-Por que...-se mordió los labios, no estaba seguro si estaba enamorado de su pequeña, pero ella lo estaba antes del accidente..-Por que le tienes mucho cariño a mi pequeña Flor de Loto, es mi niña, es nuestra niña y necesita que alguien familiar esté con ella...

-Lo sé, es nuestra niña¿por qué no vas tú?...-le preguntó con algo de dureza...-yo no ayudaría en nada, soy el responsable de ese fatal accidente..

-¡¡Tú lo has dicho, fue un accidente!!..-gritó levemente...-yo no te culpo y nadie lo hace, solo tú pero ella te necesita a su lado y aunque ahora no sé de cuenta, lo hará...

-Lo siento, pero no puedo...-agachó la cabeza y miles de imágenes de Misao le rondaban por la cabeza..

Okina no aguantó más y le golpeó en el rostro, consiguiendo que la expresión del ninja se sorprendiera por el acto del anciano, y nuevamente con otro rápido movimiento, lo abrazo ante la sorpresa de Aoshi, abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, su corazón latía con fuerza...

-Por favor, abre tu corazón de una vez¿podrás vivir si ella jamás se acuerda de ti?¿podrás soportar tenerla tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos?¡¡¡ABRE LOS OJOS DE UNA VEZ AOSHI SHINOMORI!!!...-las lágrimas del anciano, mojaban el gi de él.

-Misao...-sus ojos se humedecieron levemente, si ella no recuperaba sus recuerdos jamás se acordaría de él, de nadie.

El anciano siguió aferrado al cuerpo del joven, no quería irse sin intentar convecerlo de que tenía que viajar hasta Tokio y siempre yendo con ella, no merecía irse sola a un lugar que ahora mismo le era desconocido. Se apartó del joven y se secó las lágrimas emitiendo una leve sonrisa, se giró sobre sí mismo y cerro cuidadosamente la puerta, donde Aoshi se volvió a quedar solo, entre la penumbra de la sala, vio algo que le llamo la atención, se acercó a cogerla, era una peineta de Misao. La rozo con sus dedos cuidadosamente evitando querer hacerla daño. Su mente empezó a recordarla, a remover muchos recuerdos en donde ella era la dueña, su labio tembló, la había perdido,¿qué podía hacer él para ayudarla?

-¿Yo la quiero?...-se pregunto a sí mismo, apoyo su mano en la zona de su corazón...-¿le tengo cariño a Misao?...-su corazón bombeó fuertemente...-Misao..-susurro levemente y cerrando los ojos.

Un ruido le llamo la atención, se levantó del suelo y abrió la ventana, allí estaba Sanosuke que llevaba de la mano a Misao, mientras Megumi iba delante de ellos dos, estaban cargados con algo de equipaje, ahora se daba cuenta. Misao se iba a alejar de él, intentaría recuperar su memoria sin la ayuda de su persona. ¡¡NOOO!!. Salió corriendo de la sala, se dirigió a su habitación y con su clásico traje de combate, lo miro cautelosamente era el adecuado, iba a hacer un combate para recuperar a la chica.

-Misao yo te ayudaré y te volveré a recuperar...-se colocó su traje, con sus dos kodachis y salio escopeteado de la habitación, con un nuevo rumbo.

Ir a Tokio con ellos. Okina lo vio alejarse de la casa con una sonrisa, si él iba, se quedaría más tranquilo ahora sabia que su pequeña estaría a salvo, nadie le haría daño si Aoshi permanecía a su lado, velando por su seguridad.

-Bien echo muchacho...-susurro, para cerrar las ventanas y volver al interior de Aoya...

Unos pasos hicieron que sus rostros se giraran levemente, para fijarse como el ninja iba hacía ellos, su rostro estaba serio pero en sus ojos había un nuevo color, un nuevo motivo…algo extraño.

-¿Vienes con nosotros a Tokio?...-preguntó felizmente la doctora…

-Si, necesitaréis mi ayuda en la recuperación de Misao, no tengo intenciones de quedarme con los brazos cruzados…-comentó seriamente…

-¡Fantástico Aoshi!...-se expresó el luchador…-venga, vayámonos que Kenshin nos espera en Tokio…-dijo al comenzar a caminar…-y echo de menos a Kaoru, deseo meterme con ella...-comenzó a reir...-y al enano¿cómo estarán Megumi?¿crees que nos hayan echado de menos esos 3?...-sonrió abiertamente

-¡Claro!...-afirmó alegramente...-recuerda que no pueden vivir sin nosotros dos, somos magníficos...

Misao sonrió con estas palabras, la verdad es que les gustaría conocerlos, seguro que eran personas encantadoras y divertidas, o..¿tal vez ya las conocía? no le gustaba estar asi sin recuerdos, presentía que se había olvidado de algo importante, sus ojos se depositaron en los de Aoshi, él le estaba observando detenidamente, desde que había llegado hasta ellos se había mantenido con la boca cerrada, pero sus bellos ojos azules no podían dejar de estar encima de ella. La joven se sonrojo y giró su rostro al camino. Separándose de esos ojos tan fríos pero hipnotizadores.

-Misao...-susurro débilmente y sin dejar de observala...

Llegaron a la estación del tren y el cuerpo del luchador comenzó a temblar, no quería subir dentro de ese actefacto extraño y creado por el diablo, no se fiaba ni un pelo, dio media vuelta para irse, pero la doctora le cojió de la oreja...

-¡¡¡NI SE TE OCURRA CABEZA DE POLLO!!...-le gritó plenamente en el oido...

-¡QUE YO NO SUBO AHÍ!...-le devolvió el grito...

-¡¡CLARO QUE VAS A SUBIR AHÍ CON NOSOTROS!!...-le estiraba con más fuerza...-¡¡vaya luchador más cagueta, se asusta de esto!!..-se mofó de él...

-¡Me importa un comino tu opinión sobre esto, no voy a subir a esa cosa!...-separó la mano de la doctora de su oreja y se cruzó de brazos...-me da igual...

El ninja bufó con desgana y Misao, solo sonrió, eran bastante graciosos estos dos¿cómo serían los demás?. Aoshi se acercó al luchador y golpeándolo en la nuca le dejó K.O. en el suelo...

-¿Pero qué has echo?...-le preguntó enfadada la doctora, al inclinarse y tocar el rostro de su amado..-¡que burro!

-O eso...-habló seriamente...-o jamás se recuperará Misao, así que he tomado esa decisión antes está el bienestar de ella que el pánico del cabeza de pollo...-lo levantó...-lo sentaremos en una butaca y así durante todo el viaje no nos molestará con sus tonterías..

Entraron al luchador y lo sentaron en la butaca, Megumi iba a buscar a Misao, cuando Aoshi le detuvo y le señalo que fuera donde estaba Sanosuke.

Él bajo del tren y cojiendo a Misao por la mano, la condujo al interior del tren, el corazón del ninja latía con fuerza algo le estaba pasando en su interior y Misao, simplemente notó un vuelco en su corazón que no sabía a que se debía.

-Siéntate ahí Misao, cerca de la ventana...-le soltó dulcemente y mirándola fijamente...

Ella asintió nerviosa y sonrojada, esa mirada era tan penetrante. Megumi observó la escena y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, parece ser que la recuparación de su amiga iba a ser algo muy emocionante de experimentar, agarró con fuerza la mano de Sanosuke, no quería separarse de él, siempre que lo tenía a su lado se sentía muy segura.

Se sentía protegida de todo mal.

Continuara...

¿Como ira el viaje a Tokio? sigan leyendo y lo verán. disfruten de la lectura. Saludos.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Mi misión...enamorarte**_

_Capítulo 5 - El reencuentro con todos los Kenshigumi_

El trayecto al principio parecía tranquilo, todos estaban absortos en sus propios pensamientos. El ninja de vez en cuando observaba de reojo a Misao, está solo miraba por la ventana del tren mientras estaba apoyada en su mano, su vista estaba fija en los árboles que veía pasar, los riachuelos, los animales y sus gentes, en un momento, desvió su mirada sin darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observaba, al cuerpo adormilado del luchador, dormía plácidamente. Sonrió ante esta visión y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Mientras que un gruñido le devolvió a la realidad, para clavar su mirada en el joven, que esté con otro rápido movimiento..miró hacía delante.

Un ruido les llamo la atención y vieron como se estaba desperezando el luchador. El movimiento lo puso histérico y clavando su mirada en el ninja...

-¡¡MALDITO!!...-le señalo ante la indiferencia del otro...-¡¡¡¿me has golpeado?!!!...-se tocó la zona...-¡¡¡¿podrías haberme echo daño y si me pasa algo?!!!

-¡¡¿Y qué te va a pasar?!!...-le preguntó Megumi con una ceja levantada...-tú cerebro no puede salir más lastimado de lo que ya está...-le respondió...

-¡¡NO TE PONGAS DE SU PARTE!!...-le gritó molesto...-¡¡estamos en este tren del diablo¿y si se rompe?!!..-cruzó sus brazos...-me habéis obligado a subir..

-¡Cállate!..-se expresó Aoshi...-si no te golpeo, no hubieramos subido jamás, además...-señalo a la ninja...-no está en condiciones de andar.

-¡Pues la llevo a caballito!...-respondió echándose de mala gana en el asiento, su pierna temblaba y un tic le estaba abordando...

-¡Burro!...-le golpeó Megumi en la cabeza...-¡no digas más burradas!

El luchador entrecerró la mirada, ella le había golpeado...¿por qué estaba en su contra?, puso morros y estaba por reclamarle algo cuando...

-¿Estáis casados?...-preguntó inocentemente Misao...

Ambos "enamorados" se encedieron como una cerilla, el humillo salía por sus orejas y sus corazones solo tenían ganas de salirse de sus pechos. Estaban muy nerviosos y la pregunta no había sido adecuada en estos momentos...

-¿Y bien?...-volvió a insistir...

-Nosotros...-murmuraron nerviosamente...-no estamos...

-¿Casados?..-finalizo Misao...-¿sois amigos?...

Y afirmaron. Un suspiro dejo salir la ninja de sus labios. Ante ese acto, la mirada de Aoshi estaba más entrecerrada que antes...

-¡Je!jamás me casaría con una mujer que es más mayor que yo...-soltó con humor el luchador...-es muy vieja..

-¿QUE?...-gritó con rabia Megumi, estiró su mano y le cogió por la oreja...-¡máldito niñato!si quieres saber mi opinión, yo JAMAS me casaría con el capitán del escuadrón de los granos...

-¿De qué vas anciana?...-le volvió a recriminar, mientra le cogía de la mano ante el rubor de ambos y le intentaba separar de su oreja...

-Lo has escuchado bien, niño de pañales...-le reclacó con más humor.

Misao comenzó a reirse, le eran muy graciosos estos dos. Aoshi gruñó y los dos peleadores, se detubieron, para girar sus rostros hacía otro lado. La ninja le cogió de las manos al luchador, ante una rabia creciente de la "zorra" y de...¿Alguién más?..

-¡Que pena que no estés casado, eres un chico muy guapo y simpático!..-sonrió dulcemente...

-Ergggggg gracias...-estaba nervioso, la mirada del ninja le estaba despedazando el cuerpo entero y la de Megumi, ni comentaba...-tu también eres guapa...

Nuevamente el silencio inundó el viaje, todos estaban con sus pensamientos ocupados por otras cosas. Hasta que Misao, no pudo más y explotó.

-Megumi...-alzó la voz, consiguiendo la atención de todos...-¿como me ha ocurrido esto?...

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del ninja. Había echo la pregunta que tanto había temido. Los ojos de la doctora miraron disimuladamente al bloque de hielo y esté se la devolvía, si conociera al ninja suficientemente, podría jurar que estaba muy nervioso con esa pregunta. Sanosuke bufó, deseo desde lo más profundo de su ser que se olvidará de la pregunta.

-¿He echo malo en preguntar?...

-No Misao...-dijo dulcemente...-es que...-se mordió los labios...-no sé si yo te lo puedo decir, no tengo el poder suficiente para comunicarte como fue tu accidente...

-¿Por qué?...-insistió temerosa...

-Es muy doloroso recordarlo...-concluyó Sanosuke..-Misao es difícil...

-¡Oh vaya!...-exclamó tristemente, se echó hacía atrás y una débil lágrima resbaló por su mejilla...-fue culpa mía..¿no?, lo que tengo me lo he echo yo...seguro que por una caída tonta, me lo merezco...si fuese más espabilada..

Su corazón le dolía, no quería ver como su protegida sufría por algo que no era enteramente culpa de ella.

-Misao no fue tu culpa...-habló Aoshi, consiguiendo que Sanosuke y Megumi apretaron los labios, consiguiendo una delgada línea, esta revelación podía afectar mucho...-estabas corriendo por las escaleras del templo, ibas llorando...-apretó sus puños...-por mi culpa...-los ojos de Misao se abrieron, estaban bañados de lágrimas y un débil ruido salió de sus labios para taparse con la boca...-fue por algo que te dije y te fuistes, ibas corriendo y yo me quedé en la puerta del templo, viéndote marchar, sin tener en cuenta el peligro que podía ser correr en ese estado...

-Tú...-susurró débilmente...-fuistes el culpable...-vio la afirmación del joven...-¿permitistes que me pasará esto?¿no hicistes nada, por evitar que siguiera corriendo por las escaleras?...-nuevamente afirmó.

La mano de ella tembló pero con mucha fuerza, la incrustó en la mejilla del ninja, esté se sorprendió pero evitó mostrarlo directamente, al igual que los otros...

-¡¡Eres un desgraciado!!...-se levantó furiosa con lágrimas en sus bellos ojos...-¡¡eres el responsable de mi estado, no me acuerdo de nada, seguro que no eras nadie en mi vida!!...

-Misao te estás equivocando..-habló Megumi nerviosamente

-¡NO!, si de verdad te importaba no hubieras permitido que me fuera llorando por unas escaleras, me hubieras parado...-le clavó sus ojos...-te odio Aoshi Shinomori..

Esas dos palabras se clavaron profundamente en el alma del ninja..

-Misao yo lo...

-¿LO SIENTES?...-le concluyó la disculpa, mientras esté afirmaba dolorosamente...-me da igual que lo sientas, tú no sabes nada...-se secó las lágrimas..-me voy a que me de el aire.

Y salió, quería alejarse de él, no deseaba tenerlo cerca.

Salió por la puerta y nuevamente observaron al ninja, esté, respiró hondamente y gruño débilmente, su rostro seguía impasible y clavó su mirada en la ventana, viendo el paisaje...pero aunque exteriormente demostraba que no le había afectado, interiormente era lo contrario. Algo en su interior se estaba muriendo..esas palabras le habían dolido mucho. Más de lo que él nunca se imagino.

La doctora se levantó y salió, dejándolos solos...

-Ya verás como se le pasa...-dijo Sanosuke dulcemente...-ahora está confundida y tiene miedo...

No le contestó y se mordió los labios. El luchador encogió los hombros y observó por la ventana, el aire no le estaba gustando nada, así que se fue detrás de ellas, dejándolo solo...

-Misao...-susurró con pena..-lo siento..-sus ojos se cerraron violentamente, y ahora, por desgracia, estaba remomerando el día del accidente...-si no te hubiera dejado salir del templo de esa manera, esto no hubiera pasado y...-se mordió nuevamente el labio...-ahora me odías...¿Como voy a ayudarte si no me dejas que me acerque a ti?..

Desvió su mirada para ver como Sanosuke había desaparecido por la misma puerta que lo había echo su protegida.

El hombre al llegar allí, las vio abrazadas y la más joven lloraba, se sentía mal y sola, pero no podía evitar tener esos sentimientos con ese joven ninja. Es el responsable de que no se acuerde de nada. El luchador se acercó y Misao, lo vio, se separó de la doctora y le abrazó a él. Esté la consoló, mientras la "zorra" los observaba.

Durante todo el viaje, Misao no observó ni le dirigió la palabra a Aoshi, pasaba de él y aunque esté demostrará insensibilidad, le estaba matando la actitud de la joven, sabía que estaba enfadada con él, tenía sus motivos, pero que le dijiera que le odiaba, eso le estaba haciendo desfallecer. El tren llegó a la estación, y nada más bajar fueron recibidos por gritos...

-¡¡AMIGOS!!...-gritó una voz infantil.

Sanosuke y Megumi los vieron y sonrieron, fueron corriendo para abrazarlos...les habían echado tanto de menos. Aoshi y Misao se quedaron a la retarguardia, el joven se giró...

-No quiero hablar contigo...-soltó bruscamente la ninja...-déjame tranquila..-sus bellos ojos los clavó en los de Aoshi y esté tembló ligeramente, nunca le había mirado de esa manera, jamás había habitado esos sentimientos negativos hacía su persona, y vio en ellos el peor de todos, EL ODIO...-nada de lo que me vayas a decir puede cambiar mi actitud contigo, eres el culpable de esto, no me pidas que sea amable contigo por que no te lo mereces...

Y se largó, para estar cerca de esas personas que le causaban cierta alegría, pero que no sabía descodificar. Aoshi se quedó allí parado, viendo como ella se alejaba de él, a cada paso que daba...estaba muy lejos de que volviera a ser ella, la chica que siempre dominaba sus pensamientos.

-Misao vuelve conmigo...-susurro tristemente...

Kenshin se separó unos momentos para ver como el rostro de su amigo estaba apagado. Algo no andaba nada bien.

Continuará...

Esas palabras le han afectado seriamente al ninja...¿seguirá con esos pensamientos Misao?¿que hará Aoshi para acercarse a ella?.

Todo y esto más en los próximos capítulos, sigan disfrutando de la lectura. Saludos.

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 - Apertura del corazón, estoy echo polvo.

El ninja se sintió observado y busco a la persona que tenía su vista clavada en él, y lo vio. Kenshin lo miraba de forma curiosa, pero sin dejar de lado la preocupación. Los ojos violetas del ex-battosai se le estaban clavando profundamente en la mente y eso no podía ser nada bueno. Así que desecho su preocupación y entrecerro la mirada. No estaba por la labor de que nadie viera el dolor por el cual estaba pasando. Mordió su labio y se acercó al resto, Misao lo observo por el rabillo del ojo y curvo sus labios, no lo quería tener cerca, lo odiaba...estaba muy molesta con él.

Kenshin alzo una ceja y se mantuvo callado, ahora no era el momento indicado para preguntar, esperaría a que estuvieran solos y entoncés le preguntaría.

Kaoru y Yahiko se acercaron a Misao...

-¡Hola!...-exclamó la kendoka...-soy Kaoru Kamiya y tengo un dojo, me alegro mucho de que hayas venido Misao...

-Gracias...-se sonrojo y busco la mirada del luchador, este asintió y le guiñó el ojo...-Kaoru..

-Yo soy Yahiko Moujin y soy el mejor samuray...-se alabo a sí mismo, consiguiendo que el luchador le pegara un coscorrón en la cabeza...-¡¡¿pero qué haces estupido?!!

-Golpearte...-le indicó...-solo eres un niño pequeño Yahiko-chan...

-¡¡No me llames de esa manera Cabeza de Pollo!!...-gruñó el niño, apuntándole con el bokken...-estabamos felices sin tí...¿por qué has venido?¡lárgate!

-¡¡He venido por que me ha dado la gana mocoso!!...-le agarró el bokken...-¡¡y no me apuntes tonto, que te voy a hacer daño!!

-¿Tu a mí?jajajajaja..-se reía enfrente de la cara del luchador...-¡que gracioso!

-Maldito...-y le lanzó una patada, pero el jovencito lo esquivó y cuando ya estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia le saco la lengua...-sera miserable el crio este...¡¡te voy a cortar la lengua!!

Y salio trás él, mientras la doctora bufaba en desaprovación, que ejemplo le estaban dando a Misao con este espectáculo.

-Yo soy Kenshin Himura y lo que quieras, que no te de miedo y me lo pides...-sonrió dulcemente...-y te ayudaré encantado..

Aoshi se acercó a ellos y observó a todos, Misao le giró el rostro y puso morros, esté observó el gesto y se hizo el desentendido...no era el momento, debía hablar con ella, si le dejaba que se acercará a ella.

-Aoshi-san...me alegro de que hayas venido...-dijo Kaoru sonriendo

-Gracias...-musitó débilmente

Megumi carraspeó y continuaron el camino, hacia el dojo. Misao giro su rostro y busco a Sanosuke, pero esté estaba con el niño, pérdidos por algun sitio de la ciudad, discutiendo...se habían echado tanto de menos.

-¿Buscas a Sanosuke?...-preguntó Kaoru, atrayendo la atención de dos personas...-tranquila, está con Yahiko..se han echado de menos, aunque jamás se lo diran a la cara, son como hermanos..

-¿El sabe donde vives?...

-¡Claro, mas que suficiente, cuando se cansen vendrán al dojo!..-finalizó Kenshin con una sonrisa...-¿nos vamos?

Asintieron y continuaron el camino. Misao estaba cerca del pelirrojo, le contaban cosas de ella y la chica en cuestión se sorprendía, sonreía y se sonrojaba, muchos gestos y expresiones estaba realizando y eso le llenaba de felicidad, casi podía parecerse a la antigua Misao, pero la anterior no le hubiera dicho eso, ella jamás le odió hasta hoy. Entristeció su mirada, da igual cualquier tipo de acercamiento que hiciera, ella no quedría saber nada y solo le despreciaría.

-Aoshi-san...

Una voz le atrajó de nuevo a la realidad, para ver parada enfrente de él a la doctora...

-Se le pasara, ya verás como se acuerda de tí...

Siguió mudo ante la explicación de la mujer y esta medio sonrió.

-Siempre igual...-observó de reojo a la ninja...-deberás abrirte mas para que ella te recuerde, deberás hacer lo inimaginable para que ella te perdone y sobretodo que deje que te acerques a ella, por qué ahora mismo, no quiere estar a tu lado..

-Lo sé, no soy tonto...-le contestó friamente y paso de largo, dejando a la doctora indiferente ante esa contestación, ya se esperaba que él reaccionará de esta manera y encogió los hombros...-gracias Megumi-san..

Abrió su boca y observó como él la miraba géntilmente y seguía de cerca a la ninja, siempre velando por su seguridad y más ahora, que no quería que estubiera cerca. Llegaron al Dojo y Kaoru le enseño toda la estancia, dejando a Kenshin, Aoshi y Megumi en el patio, la doctora bostezó largamente y se estiró, estaba realmente agotada y decidió, irse a la consulta de Dr. Gensai a descansar y asi por la noche podría venir a cuidar a Misao..

-¡Chicos nos vemos más tarde, iré a dormir un poco, tengo que recuperar fuerzas!...-se expresó agotadoramente...

-Tranquila Megumi ve a descansar, ya estamos nosotros para cuidar de Misao...-le contestó Kenshin...-¿le decimos algo a Sanosuke?...

Ella alzó una ceja con curiosidad...

-Si, mujer no pongas esa cara ya sabemos que tu y Sanosuke habéis estado muy unidos estos días...-le dijo con inocencia Kenshin...

-¡¡Grrr no se de que me hablas!!...-le lanzó una mirada asesina y se giró, dándoles la espalda...

-¿Le he dicho algo malo?...-le preguntó Kenshin curioso...

No obtubo respuesta alguna y el pelirrojo se rindio.

Y nuevamente clavó su mirada al vacio, ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor...ajeno a las personas, solo en su propio mundo de preocupación y soledad, antes no se encontraba tan triste y aunque al principio no sabía a que se debía, conforme pasaban los días, veía claramente por que estaba en ese estado. El pelirrojo nuevamente lo observó, algo no andaba bien con el ninja.

Mientras tanto Kaoru la condujo a su habitación.

-Espero que te guste Misao...-le dijó dulcemente...-es la que tenemos mas cerca de todos, Aoshi dormirá a tu lado para cuidarte...

Gruñó. Y su mirada dulce se volvió mas fría.

-Kaoru, ese Señor y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, es el responsable de mi estado y lo odio por eso...-soltó bruscamente, sorprendiendo a la kendoka..-no quiero que este cerca de mi, ójala se fuera de aqui y volviera Kyoto con los demás, seguro que mi estancia sería mejor...pero aguantare en tenerlo cerca, seguro que mi abuelo le ha pedido que cuide de mi..

-Fue sin querer, no debes odiarle es un buen hombre aunque muy callado...-le dijo Kaoru incómoda con la conversación...

-¡¡Me da igual!!...-le gritó preocupando a la kendoka..-lo siento Kaoru, no te mereces que te hable de esa manera pero, debes respetar mi opinión...ese hombre no es ni sera nada importante para mi...

-Primero deberías conocerlo, ya verás como cambias de opinión...-cerró la puerta...-te espero afuera para que te puedas cambiar cómodamente.

Kaoru se apoyó en la puerta y observó el cielo, jamás pensó que escucharía esa palabra salir de los labios de Misao, a su Gran amor. Saber que su amor había pasado al odio era demasiado fuerte, ella que adoraba a Aoshi, ahora le daba asco. En el interior Misao se tapo el rostro y lloró, silenciosamente, todo era culpa de ese hombre, ese Señor con la mirada mas bonita que había visto pero fría a la misma vez.

-No cambiare de opinión...-murmuró llorosamente.

Afuera, el pelirrojo avanzo hasta estar cara a cara con el ninja y Aoshi vio su gesto y entrecerro la mirada, ya sabía a que venía...

-No quiero hablar Himura...

-¿Que ha pasado entre tu y Misao?¡su mirada hacía ti es de odio¿que le has echo?!...-preguntó curiosamente...

-Nada...-le dijo un tanto fastidiado...-¿siempre tan curioso eh?..

-Si, además esas miradas que te lanzan no pasan desapercibidas para nadie...-le comentó...-tal vez para Kaoru, ella es algo ingenua con eso..

-Entoncés si te has fijado en su mirada no tengo nada de que hablar...-comenzó a caminar, pero el pelirrojo, nuevamente le corto el paso, cogiéndole por la manga de su chaqueta...-¡suéltame!

-¡No! hasta que me digas que le ha pasado...

Entrecerro su mirada y se volvió mas fría...

-Se ha enterado que yo fui el responsable de que este así y me odia por eso..-se soltó de mala manera y siguió su camino...

-¿Como se ha enterado?...-preguntó perplejo...-no sera que...¿se lo has dicho tu?...-el ninja detuvo su andar y lo observó de reojo, mientras sentía en su espalda la mirada violeta de su amigo...-¿por qué se lo has dicho?¡aun no esta bien para saber eso, además fue un accidente que puede pasarle a cualquiera!Aoshi..¿vas a aguantar ese odio hacia tí?¿Sabes que si no hablas con ella, siempre te odiara y no quedrá estar a tu lado?¿por qué lo haces?...

Agacho su rostro al suelo y apretó sus puños, debía decirlo ahora, ya no podía aguantar mas esta situación...tenía razón no aguantaría saber que ella le odia, se giró y mirandolo fijamente, sus ojos se humedecieron y esto estrujo el corazón del pelirrojo...

-Por que estoy loco por ella...-finalmente se armaba de valor...-la quiero como tu quieres a Kaoru, nunca le he revelado mis sentimientos por que ella no puede estar con un hombre con un pasado tan cruel...-se mordió los labios...-el día del accidente, ella me beso y le dije que no podía haber nada entre nosotros, por que no sentía nada...¡le mentí! y ahora esta así por mi culpa, ójala recupere sus recuerdos pero ella me odiara y aunque me gustaría que fuera lo contrario, solo hace falta que la mires para darte cuenta de que me odia profundamente...prefiero eso, a verla para siempre en ese estado, en alguien que no tiene recuerdos de su vida...por eso he venido para ayudarla y aguantar su odio...-sus piernas se estaban doblegando y Kenshin lo observaba fijamente...-le amo con toda mi alma y por eso estoy echo polvo, por que jamás la tendré nuevamente conmigo, se que ella me amaba antes y ahora no...

-Aoshi...-susurro encogido con la noticia...-siempre las has querido..

Unos pasos cortaron la conversación y allí venían Sanosuke y Yahiko. Agotados y con unos cuantos cortes...

-Como te vea Megumi te mata...-dijo Yahiko...

-Igual que a ti...-soltó toscamente...-¡¡Ya estoy en casa!!¡¡YUJUUUUUU MAPACHE!!!

Unos pasos se dejaron escuchar y gritos, ante ellos se presentaba Kaoru y detrás Misao, ambas venían a dar la bienvenida, pero cada una de manera distinta. La comadreja adelanto a Kaoru y paso de largo por el ninja, y se tiro a los brazos del luchador...

-Te he echado de menos...

-Ehhhh Misao...-se sonrojo.

Todos observaron a Aoshi que estaba rabiando, sus ojos soltaban chispas y apretaba con fuerza sus puños, desearía arrancarle la cabeza a ese tipejo, para que dejara de abrazar a su Misao, no tenía derecho a tocarla, ella era suya. Entrecerro su mirada...

-Sanosuke te estas metiendo en un serio problema...-susurro Kenshin al verlos, uno aterrado y el otro furioso...-como va a salir todo esto...

_**Continuara...**_

_**Parece ser que Sanosuke se esta dando cuenta del gran problema que se le esta avecinando...¿como se acercara nuestro Aoshi al amor de su vida?...esto y mas cosas en el proximo cap.saludos.**_

_**gracias por todos los reviews**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capitulo 7 - Una mirada de azul profundo..**_

Sanosuke se separo rápidamente de la joven ninja y sonrió, estaba nervioso..no es que le diera miedo Aoshi, pero podía entender algo y es que si algún hombre tocaba lo que "era suyo" podía morir en el intento, aunque nuevamente recapacito, el ninja jamás había confesado sus sentimientos por su amiga y ahora mismo estaba dudando, es cierto que desde el accidente, Aoshi había cambiado mucho su forma de ser...si antes, era un código muerto ahora mismo, parecía un libro abierto.

-¿Y a mi no me abrazas Misao?...-le pregunto Yahiko al señalarse a si mismo...-estoy adolorido snif!

Ella le sonrió y también le abrazo, sacándole la lengua al luchador, pero este no se inmuto. Estaba más pendiente de la mirada del ninja.

-Ehhhhhhh...-se trabo...-¿y Megumi?...

-Se ha ido a la consulta del Dr. Gensai...-le respondió Kenshin, sin dejar de observar a los dos hombres, instintivamente se había puesto en medio, por si casualidades de la vida, al bloque de hielo se le antojaba atacarlo...-estaba cansada...

-Es cierto, lleva muchos días sin descansar...-murmuro bajando su grado de nerviosismo...-será mejor que me vaya yo también, quiero ver como esta mi casa...-se giro sobre sus talones y...-espero que no hayan entrado Okupas jajaja, si no, me tendré que poner a pegar tortazos a diestro y siniestro...

-Haz algo con ese tuburio...-hablo Kaoru de brazos cruzados...-y antes de venir a mi casa, dúchate..no vaya a ser que pilles alguna enfermedad en ese sitio infectado de gérmenes..

El luchador carraspeo y puso morros, el no era ningún guarro en cuanto a su higiene personal...puede que en la casa si, ya que a veces parecía eso una leonera. Estaba por reclamar algo, cuando alguien el cogió de la mano. Escucho un gruñido.

-¿Vendrás luego no?...-pregunto Misao interesada...-¿no me dejaras sola?...

-Maldito...-susurro una voz en la lejanía...

-Claro...-le dijo suavemente, acariciando su mejilla...-mas tarde vendré con Megumi...

Se separo y se largo escopeteado. Mientras Misao observaba la puerta y se entristecía, se había ido y no lo vería hasta mas tarde, se giro para encontrarse con Aoshi delante, observándola fijamente, apretando sus labios en donde se podía dislumbrar una delgada linera, ella le devolvió la mirada fría y se puso de jarras...

-¿Y?...-su tono era desafiante...

Entrecerró su mirada y alzo la mano, Kenshin se iba acercando a la escena, mientras Yahiko lo observaba todo con curiosidad. Los pasos del pelirrojo se detuvieron, al ver como Aoshi le apartaba una hoja del cabello y se la mostraba...

-Tenías esto...-susurro débilmente...

-Gracias...-la agarro...-pero no hacia falta que fueras amable conmigo, ya lo sabes...¿no?

-Da igual lo que digas, ser amable no se rechaza y además no me siento obligado...lo hago por que quiero..

Misao estrujo la hoja delante de el...

-Oye tonta ¿que les pasa a estos dos?...-le pregunto Yahiko a Kaoru cerca del oído...

-¡¡No me llames tonta!!...-se remango la manga y apretó el puño...-¿prefieres que te lo clave en el rostro?...

-Ehhhh no...-se puso nervioso...-no seas mala Kaoru ¿que les pasa?...

-Odia a Aoshi..

-¿¿QUE??...-grito con espanto, atrayendo la atención de todos...el pequeño se tapo la boca bajo la mirada penetrante de su maestra...-¡ups!

Gruño y camino, pasando de largo del Ninja, como antes y como siempre seria...

-No te molestes en conseguir mi perdón...-murmuro...-jamás lo tendrás...

Y se fue de la presencia de todos, dejándolos solos con el ninja, bajo su vista para ver como un agujero negro se hacia debajo de sus pies...esa soledad le estaba volviendo a reclamar, la observo por el rabillo del ojo, vio como se iba y...gruño. Movió sus pies y salio del Dojo, necesitaba dar una vuelta y despejarse las ideas.

Kaoru y Yahiko se acercaron corriendo al pelirrojo, pero este sintió pena por su amigo...estaba dolido y echo polvo.

-¿Kenshin que vamos hacer?...-le pregunto Kaoru...-Misao no se acuerda del amor que tenia por Aoshi...

-No lo se...-murmuro...-es algo que no podemos evitar, Misao esta dolida de que por culpa de Aoshi este en ese estado..

-Yo opino que Sanosuke no debería meterse en medio...-dijo Yahiko, donde atrajo la atención de todos..-¿que?¡no soy estúpido, me he dado cuenta de que el cabeza de pollo se ha metido en una relación!...

-Jamás hubo relación alguna...-le corrigió Kaoru...

-Pero Sanosuke esta loco por Megumi y viceversa...-le recordó Yahiko...-si continua así, le hará daño a Megumi...

El pelirrojo los escuchaba atentamente y suspiro, da igual lo que hicieran, estaba seguro que alguno de ellos saldría perjudicado. Misao llego a la habitación y acomodo sus cosas, abrió la mano para ver esa hoja chafada, era la misma que le había dado el. La observo con más detenimiento y la tiro al suelo, no quería saber nada de ese ser.

-Misao...-susurro una voz...-¿te importaría venir a la cocina?...-le indico Kenshin...-y me ayudas con la cena...-se inclino a ella...-es que Kaoru es muy mala cocinera y no quiero que nos de un dolor de barriga...-le extendió la mano con cariño...

Ella se alegro y agarro su suave mano. Miles de imágenes la abordaron repentinamente y con la otra mano se la coloco en la cabeza. El pelirrojo se preocupo y la cogió en brazos...

-Misao...

Tenia los ojos cerrados y allí solo veía imágenes, estaba el pelirrojo e incluso Sanosuke...esos chicos estaban metidos en su mente...veía cosas un tanto confusas y no sabia identificarlas. Y una luz se hizo presente y como un flash, una mirada de azul profundo le golpeo, haciendo que su corazón se estrujase...

-Esa mirada...

-¿Que mirada?...-pregunto Kenshin...-¿de que hablas?...

-Es parecida a la tuya...-acaricio el rostro del pelirrojo...-pero más triste, de un color azul intenso...

La cogió en brazos y la tumbo en su futon. Debía descansar...

-Duérmete Misao...-susurro gentilmente...-yo me quedare a velar por tu sueño..-le cogió de la mano y ella cerro los ojos, dejándose llevar por el sueño..-vaya Misao, tu corazón te ha enseñado la mirada del hombre al que amas realmente...Aoshi.

El ninja llego a una explanada y se sentó en el césped, viendo el riachuelo, notando como el viento pasaba por su alrededor y le dejaba helado, mas congelado que antes, se observo la mano en la cual le había quitado la hoja a Misao, había perdido la paciencia...le había confesado a Himura sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella.

-¡Que tonto he sido!...-exclamo molesto...-debí haberme callado...

-¿De que?...

Un sudor le paso por la frente y su mirada se enfrió más...¿Como era posible?; alzo los ojos y allí lo vio...¿pero es que este hombre era Dios?

-¡Saito ¿Que puñetas haces tu aquí?!...

-Yo también me alegro de verte...-se sentó a su lado a fumar...-no sabia que estabas aquí...

El ninja le miro con desconfianza, eso no se lo creía ni borracho...

-Valeee...-bufo en desaprobación...-si sabia que estabas aquí es que...¡SOY COMO DIOS! estoy en todas partes...

-No eres Dios...eres el demonio...-le comento, volviendo a su estado normal...-además eres un cotilla..

-No se dice cotilla...-le meneo el dedo delante de su rostro...-me preocupo por mis asquerosos conocidos...

-¡Ja!..-se expreso...-vete a tomar viento fresco y déjame tranquilo, no tengo ganas de ver tu horroroso rostro...

-Yo también te quiero...-dijo con humor

Ambos hombres seguían observando el lugar, y cada uno en sus propios mundos...

-Shinomori...¿Como va lo tuyo con la comadreja?...-le pregunto curioso...

-¡¡Vete al cuerno y déjame en paz!!...-le contesto nuevamente mal...

-Que mal hablador eres, además...¡yo soy el que dice palabrotas!..-se quejo...-por tu respuesta francamente mal...

-¿Lo has adivinado tu solo o necesitabas espiarme?..-le pregunto irónicamente...-si es así tienes muchas neuronas..

Ahora la mirada entrecerrada era la del "Lobo" este si que era un hueso duro de roer, por ese mismo motivo, era el único que le caía bien del grupo de esperpentos del Dojo Kamiya..

-Lo siento Shinomori...-la mirada del ninja era de sorpresa...-si la comadreja estaba enamorada de ti no creo que su corazón te haya olvidado, puede que su cabeza de serrin si, pero no su interior...

-Maldito...¿Como te atreves a insultarla delante de mi?...-lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa, sus ojos estaban lleno de verdadero odio...-¿con esa sangre fría te ríes de ella en mi cara?¡no sabes con quien estas tratando jodido policía!...además el cabeza de serrin es el payaso de Sanosuke...¡¡ELLA NO!!...-le grito enfrente de su rostro, el "Lobo" no se inmutaba...

-¡Je! ahora te has espabilado..-ahora era Saito que lo agarraba por el cuello...-¡¡deja de lloriquear por ella, deja de sentirte como una basura...LUCHA POR ELLA! en el amor todo vale no? entonces...¿a que esperas?¡demuéstrale a esa chiquilla que tu eres el hombre de su vida y sobretodo, párale los pies al ignorante del cabeza de pollo!...¡la niña es TUYA!..¿me oyes?¡¡TUYA!!

-¿Que pasa con él?...

-Lo sabes perfectamente...-le observo divertido...-aunque los sentimientos del cabeza de pollo solo sean de amistad, tu querida comadreja piensa que va mas allá de eso, la niña no sabe que se muere por los huesitos de la "zorra"...

El agarre se aflojo y observo a Saito que tosió levemente, cogió otro cigarrilo y lo encendió.

-Los sentimientos se confunden ¿no Saito?...-vio como la ceja del "Lobo" se alzaba...-tu me vienes con los cuentos chinos de que no aguantas a nadie del Dojo Kamiya, que esos inútiles son basura para ti, pero tu actitud te engaña...te acercas a ellos, les dices ironías y en lo mas oscuro de todo, les ayuda indirectamente...se puede decir que son los únicos amigos que tienes..-sonrió.

-¡Je! vete al cuerno y déjame en paz...-se giro sobre sus propios talones...-piensa en lo que te he dicho y no lo hago por amistad, lo hago por una batalla futura ya que te buscare al igual que a ellos, sois buenos...pero no perfectos como yo...

-¡Perdona pero el perfecto en Seijuro Hiko!...-se expreso con una sonrisa maliciosa...-¿también lo has ido a buscar?...

Lo vio por el rabillo de su ojo y sonrió.

-Puede, ese maldito tipejo es un plomo...es demasiado egocéntrico y pierdo la paciencia con el...-su carcajada aumentaba...-prefiero estar con esos palurdos del Dojo Kamiya que son atolondrados y así yo soy el mas listo, que alguien como ese Hiko...

Y se largo de la vista del ninja, Aoshi cogió una piedra y se la lanzo a la cabeza del "Lobo", sus ojos ámbar se habían clavado en los fríos de él...

-Vuelve a tirarme una piedra y no lo cuentas, soy el capitán se Shishegumi el mejor...

-Y yo Aoshi Shinomori ex- Okashira...

Se retaron con la mirada y ambos sonrieron, largándose cada uno por su lado.

El día dio paso a la noche y Misao seguía esperando a que llegara en cabeza de pollo, mientras tanto, el estaba en la consulta del Dr. Gensai.

-¡¡Megumi date prisa!!...-le grito...-¡¡¡Por mas maquillaje que te pongas, las arrugas que tienes en la cara no se irán como por arte de magia!!

Un bote salio despedido en dirección al luchador, pero este lo esquivo por los pelos...

-¡¡¿Te has vuelto loca bruja?!!...-recogió el bote...-¡¡no malgastes tus botes que debes guardarlos para la dentadura postiza!!..

Un cuchillo salio volando, asustándolo...

-¡¡¿Pero es que me quieres matar?!!...

La puerta se abrió mostrando a Megumi con un palo puntiagudo, Sanosuke trago saliva...

-¿Decías algo?...-le señalo con el, su voz era terrorífica...-¡cuida tu lenguaje y discúlpate!

-No pienso disculparme...-se cruzo de brazos mientras temblaba..-yo te decía cosas, tu me has lanzado otras cosas muy peligrosas..

La mirada entrecerrada de Megumi se suavizo y le sonrió, consiguiendo que alzara una ceja...mmmm aquí olía a gato encerrado, no se fiaba ni un pelo de esta mujer. Ella se acerco y dejo el palo en la puerta, seguía sonriéndole...haciendo que el corazón del joven latiera con mas fuerza. Le cogió la mano y las calores de los dos aumentaron considerablemente y cuando estaba tan embelesado, ella se la estrujo.

Hay que recalcar que cogió la mano enferma.

-¡¡Discúlpate necio!!...-le amenazaba, sus dientes aumentaron de tamaño y Sanosuke estaba tirado en el suelo...-arrodíllate ante tu ama...

-¡Ayyyyyy! Megumi que me estas haciendo daño...snif..-le miraba con pena...-estas atacando a un hombre mas débil que tu...

-Te fastidias...-disfrutaba de esta experiencia, tenia al joven a sus pies, se agacho y lo cogió por el mentón, mirándolo fijamente...-si quieres que te perdone me debes dar un beso...

El corazón del joven latía con fuerza, no se esperaba eso de la doctora...aunque era bien cierto que se moría por los huesos de ella y haría lo que fuera por besar esos labios que tantas veces le habían tentado, quería que le llevara a la locura y la única que haría eso, seria ella, su "Zorra". Pero le estiro de la mejilla y salio corriendo, mientras el luchador se quedaba noqueado ante esa acción, ella le estaba haciendo burla...

-¡Te lo has creído tontorrón!..-se expreso...-siempre caes, el ultimo que llegue debe hacerle un masaje al otro...

Vio como ella se le adelantaba en el camino y se sentó en el suelo, se masajeo la mano y siguió observándola, da igual si ella ganaba, no le importaba hacerle un masaje, así estaría solo con ella...sonrió y se levanto lentamente...

-Cada día te quiero mas Megumi y dentro de poco tiempo te confesare mis sentimientos...

Y salio tras ella. En esa carrera tan especial para ambos.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Misao siente algo por Sanosuke, y este no...¿que hará la comadreja para hacerle entender a nuestro casanovas sus sentimientos?¿como lo hará Sanosuke para confesarle lo que siente hacia Megumi? y...¿Aoshi hará caso al consejo de Saito? esto y mas en los próximos cap. saludos. y disfruten de la lectura.**_

_**gracias por los reviews.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capitulo 8 - Un beso maldito**_

_Estaba en un lugar completamente oscuro, ajena a todo lo que hab__í__a a su alrededor y de pronto abri__ó__ sus ojos, se sent__í__a extraña, le sonaba este sitio, ten__í__a la impresi__ó__n de que ya hab__í__a estado antes pero¿cu__á__ndo? con su mano roz__o__ un p__é__talo y una voz le llamo..._

_-Misao..._

_Se quedo est__á__tica, su coraz__ó__n bombeaba con fuerza y gir__ó__ levemente sus ojos hac__í__a la presencia de esa voz, solo pod__í__a ver una silueta pero no la pod__í__a descodificar, levanto m__á__s su vista y all__í__ nuevamente, estaba esa mirada de un azul profundo, esos ojos tan bellos y tristes a la vez, eran realmente hermosos..._

_-¿Qui__é__n eres?...-pregunt__ó__...-¿de qu__é__ me conoces?..._

_-Te conozco de mucho...-se pudo ver como su rostro cambiaba...-siempre he estado ah__í__, aunque a la vez haya estado lejos de t__í..._

Se levantó de improvisto, haciendo que el pelirrojo se moviera hacía un lado y se cayera, Misao se colocó las manos en la cabeza y no se inmuto ante la acción del ex-battosai. Que se levantó del suelo y se rasgo los ojos...

-Misao...-bostezó...-¿te ocurre algo?...

Ella levantó sus ojos hacía él, sorprendida de verlo aquí...

-¿Desde cuánto tiempo llevas aqui?...-preguntó...

-Pues...-comenzó a recordar...-desde que te has desmayado y me has dicho que has visto una mirada igual que la mía, pero más triste...

-¡Ah!...-se mordió los labios, había vuelto a ver esa mirada...-¿quién más puede tener esos ojos tan azules?...

El pelirrojo alzo una ceja y medio sonrió, era evidente, que parte de Misao, su yo antiguo le estaba dando una señal, respecto a Aoshi.

-Puede ser alguien cercano a tí...-le dijo, al levantarse del suelo y estirarse...-¿me ayudas a hacer la cena? no tardaran mucho en venir todos a cenar...

Y afirmo. Se levantó y siguió los pasos del pelirrojo, no sabía identificar esa mirada.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontraron con que Kaoru estaba llena de harina y de Yahiko escondido detrás de un mueble, mientras se reía de su amiga, está se encontraba furiosa y a la vez avergonzada, jamás le podría hacer un rico postre a su amado. Misao iba a reir, cuando algo le llamo la atención, su acompañante, el joven pelirrojo observaba a la kendoka dulcemente, su mirada estaba tan cálida y afectuosa, que parecía que no existía nada más, a parte de ella..

Al mismo instante movió su rostro y se fijo en como la jovencita se sonrojaba e intentaba limpiarse la harina que tenía encima. Los pasos del pelirrojo se fueron directos a ella y pasando delicadamente su dedo por la punta de la nariz de la kendoka, esta se ruborizo más.

-¡Mmmmmmm te ha quedado buena la harina!...-se expresó dulcemente...-¡estás muy guapa cubierta como si fueras un merengue Kaoru!

-Mmmmmmmm..-agachó la cabeza y...-soy una patosa, yo quería hacer un postre pero no me sale...-movía sus manos nerviosamente...

Los ojos de Misao se abrían completamente, esos dos estaban enamorados ¿verdad? dirigió su mirada al pequeño para coroborar lo que estaba pensando cuando lo vio sonriendo..¿y por qué no están juntos?.

-Ya te ayudaré Kaoru, haremos juntos este postre¿te parece?...-le dijo afectuosamente, mientras cogía una servilleta y se la pasaba por la mejilla...-pero antes, te quitaremos el maquillaje...

Y afirmó totalmente roja, mientras se dejaba tocar por esas caricias que le estaba dando su espadachín. Algo en el interior de Misao le estaba indicando que sobraba y no se equivocaba cuando el niño la cogió por la muñeca y...

-¡Es hora de que nos vayamos!...-se expresó sonriente...-estamos sobrando demasiado...

-¿Cómo?...

-En esta fiesta solo se admiten 2 personas y 4 ya son multitud...-y la arrastró por el suelo, mientras seguía observando esa escena tan linda.

Ambos se quedaron afuera y Yahiko se apoyó en la pared, siendo inspeccionado por la comadreja, el niño bufo y...

-Se quieren, ambos estan locos el uno por el otro y nadie los puede separar...-explicó ante la sorpresa de Misao...-pero jamás se confesaran lo que sienten por el otro...-le enseñó un dedo...-para empezar Kaoru es MUY tímida y se pone roja por cualquier cosa referente a Kenshin...-sonrió al pensarlo, y levantando otro dedo...-y Kenshin no se abre a ella, por que no la quiere hacer sufrir, piensa que si está con ella todos sus demonios del pasado la perseguiran y no quiere eso para la mujer de su vida...

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?...

-Los conozco mucho y vivo con ellos...-miro el suelo y movió un pie...-me gustaría que fueran felices y en más de una ocasión hemos intentado que se confiesen sus sentimientos, pero siempre hay algo que se interpone...

-Debe ser doloroso tener al amor de tu vida a tu lado pero no poder tocarlo¿no?..-dijó suavemente...

Yahiko la observó y suspiró, sabía a que se refería, él tenía a su Tsubame, pero a diferencia de todos sabían lo que sentían el uno por el otro, pero sus amigos no y encima...¡¡ELLA!! la misma chica que tenía al lado se habia olvidado del verdadero amor, del hombre de hielo...

-Tu eres unas de las personas que sabes a que te refieres...-le soltó...-tienes el amor al lado y no lo aprovechas y ahora que has perdido la memoria no te das cuenta...-los ojos de Misao estaban asombrados..-le haces daño y no te das cuenta, aunque nunca demuestre nada, ahora mismo está echo polvo y lo estás matando Misao...-le observó directamente...-abre tu corazón nuevamente y lo verás, allí te indicaran quien es tu amor verdadero...

Comenzo a caminar y la comadreja lo detuvo...

-¿De quién hablas?...-le preguntó temerosa...-¿Quién es la persona de la mirada azul?...

-Conozco a pocas personas con esa mirada, pero una de ellas es la que estas buscando..

Y se soltó, para salir corriendo y recibir a sus amigos. Megumi y Sanosuke.

Y observó como el niño se reunía con los demás, su corazón latió con fuerza y en su cabeza aun estaba las palabras del jovencito, eran unas palabras muy maduras y extrañas para un niño que se pasaba la vida metiéndose con Kaoru y luchando contra Sanosuke. Se mordió el labio, no sabía a quien se refería, no sabía quien era el dueño de esa mirada, no sabía nada. Bueno, una cosa si sabía y es que empezaba a gustarle el luchador. Le hacía sentir especial.

Se sonrojo y se fue detrás del niño. Se tiró al cuello de Sanosuke y Megumi entrecerro la mirada...

-Hola Misao...-dijo nerviosamente..

-Te he echado de menos...-se apretó mas a él...-¿y tú?...-le clavó su mirada a la suya, totalmente oscura...

Se empezaba a encontrar mal, su espina dorsal estaba temblando constantemente, y la vio de reojo, el aura de Megumi estaba al rojo vivo y apretaba fuertemente un puño...¡uy! esto no le gustaba nada.

-¡¡CLARO!!...-gritó.

Y sonrió. La mirada de Megumi se entristeció y siguió su camino, mientras Yahiko se plantaba en medio de él y le negaba la cabeza.

Nuevamente su espina tembló y se giró con Misao aun abrazando su cuello, para ver el ninja que entraba y le lanzaba una mirada fría y asesina, cargada de odio y venganza, trago saliva y comenzó a marearse...

-¿Por qué yo?...-le preguntó al cielo...

-¿Por qué tu de qué?...-le preguntó Misao sin entender nada...

El meneó la cabeza y se la quito de encima, le pego un empujón suavemente y salió corriendo para irse al lado de la doctora.

Al cabo de unos momentos, todos estaban alrededor de la mesa cenando, el silencio era demasiado, Yahiko le lanzaba miraditas a Kenshin y kaoru y estos se las devolvían, iba a ser una cena muy tensa. Sanosuke temblaba y unos calores le estaban invadiendo, él no tenía la culpa. Aoshi intentaba por todos los medios quitarse ese abrazo de la cabeza, pero le estaba costando mucho, Megumi gruñía con cada bocado y Misao, sonreía y observaba embelesada a su amor...

-¿Queréis postre?...-preguntó Kaoru...-lo he echo yo...

-¡¡TU!!...-gritó Yahiko y la señaló...-¡¡NOOOOO!!...-lloraba de súplica...-¡¡soy muy joven para morir!!

-¡¡¡¿QUEEEEEE?!!!!...-sus ojos soltaban chispas y sus dientes se afilaron...

-¡¡TU COMIDA NO ES COMESTIBLE!!...-le repitió la jugada...-¿a qué sí Sanosuke?...

Le dio la palabra a su amigo, pero éste solo cerraba la boca y sus ojos iban de un rostro al otro. De Aoshi a Megumi¿cual era el peor? Abrió su boca con sorpresa, su colega de burlas estaba pasando de él...¡snif!

Kenshin negó y cogió el rostro del niño para que le mirara a él...

-Déjale tranquilo que tiene otros problemas que resolver...

-Lo sé..-suspiro..-bueno trae tu postre, menos mal que Kenshin te ha ayudado...si no, te puede crear la muerte..

Y entrecerro la mirada mientras buscaba el postre. Sanosuke se mantuvo callado y vigilado, había muchos ojos que se le estaban clavando en su piel y eso le estaba matando. Escucho como Kaoru venía hacía ellos y noto unos labios pegados a los suyos.

Nuevamente escucho como un plato se caía al suelo, como esos labios desconocidos besaban sus labios, como unos llantos se dejaban escuchar y un gruñido. Todo paso a una velocidad que el mismo no podía calificar, y allí, delante de él, estaba la dueña de esos labios. Misao.

Al momento de separase, clavó su mirada en el rostro de la doctora, la vio llorar y temblar, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y dolorosos. Como un relámpago, Megumi se levantó y se fue corriendo. Y el luchador se paralizó, todos le estaban mirando como si fuera el culpable pero ¡no!, desecho eso y siguió a la doctora, dejando a Misao triste...

-¿Qué pasa?...-les preguntó a todos, pero solo la miraban...-¿Qué he echo?

-Todo...-le respondió la persona que menos le interesaba...-has echo daño sin fijarte primero, sin abrir más tus ojos...

-¿De qué hablas Shinomori?..-le preguntó Misao furiosa...-me gusta Sanosuke y no es nada malo besar..

-¡Nuevamente te equivocas!...-sonrió, se acerco a su oido y cogiéndola por la cintura...-has hecho daño a la doctora, ellos se quieren y tu le has roto el corazón por un simple capricho y por no ver más allá de tus narices pequeña..

Su rostro se asombró con la confesión...

-Pero ellos...

-Te lo negaron...-acabó la frase, los ojos de Misao se clavaron en los de Aoshi...-mira los ojos que son el espejo del alma, sus palabras decían lo contrario que dicen sus ojos...

Y se largó, dejándola nuevamente consumida en su error y en esa mirada, es tan parecida.

-¡Oh dios, lo que se va a montar!...-suspiró el pelirrojo...-espero que Megumi este bien..

-Que situación...-murmuró Kaoru...

-¿Qué verán en el luchador?...-preguntó Yahiko...-¡ostras es el cabeza de pollo!...

Y así estuvo divagando, mientras sus dos acompañantes afirmaban ante esa idea. Misao se quedó en la puerta, quieta y triste, dolida y rota. Había echo daño sin darse cuenta, a ella le gustaba Sanosuke, por que desde el principio fue dulce con ella...pero no se fijó realmente en su corazón, ese músculo que pertene exclusivamente a la doctora. Y Aoshi tenía la misma mirada. La de su sueño.

-He metido la pata...

_**Continuara...**_

_**¿Que hara Sanosuke para recuperar a Megumi?¿y Misao?...¿Y Aoshi parecia tan calmado, a que se debe?, esto y mas en los proximos cap. disfruten de la lectura. un saludo.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 9 - Cons**__**ué**__**lame...**_

El luchador corría velozmente, quería encontrarla y decirle que todo había sido un mal entendido, que solo era ella la dueña de su corazón y que Misao estaba confundida. Se detuvo en plena carrera para respirar, el cielo estaba totalmente oscuro y eso le ponía de los nervios, a estas horas algún maleante podía hacerle daño, ella era una mujer fuerte y hermosa, decidida y con la cabeza centrada. Era su doctora, la única que le había robado el corazón.

Desvio su mirada a su alrededor...

-¡¡MEGUMI!!...-gritó desesperadamente...-¡¡POR FAVOR, RESPONDE!!...-se movía por sus propios pies.

Y solo escucho el viento pasar por su lado. Estaba solo...¡NO! meneó la cabeza, aunque le llevara toda la noche, la buscaría..

Misao se colocó una mano en su pecho y observó a sus amigos, estaban cenando y parecían ajenos a todo, pero Kenshin era el que estaba más alerta aunque fingiera desinterés, estaba al tanto de los movimientos de ella. Se mordió los labios y huyo, lejos de allí...

-¡Misao vuelve!...-alzó la voz Kaoru al levantarse...-¡Kenshin hay que ir a buscarla, no está en condiciones de irse así por las buenas!

-Lo sé Kaoru pero...-le detuvo, al mismo tiempo le señalaba por la puerta, la kendoka hizo la petición de su amado y se fijo en como una sombra más alta también desaparecía...-Aoshi está con ella, por lo tanto está a salvo...

-Pero...-le miro directamente a los ojos...-¡le odia!

Sonrió dulcemente el pelirrojo, ellos no podían hacer nada. Sanosuke había ido a buscar a su doctora y Aoshi a su comadreja. Ellos solo debían esperar.

-El amor es una mierda...-murmuro el pequeño...-¿por qué os empeñáis en tardar tanto en confesar vuestros sentimientos?...-preguntó curioso...-sois peores que los niños, sois unos cobardes y eso de valientes nos lo quedamos nosotros...

-Por que cuesta decirlo..-le dijo Kenshin...

-Si cuesta Kenshin es que no amas profundamente a esa persona...-Yahiko medio sonrió...-en el amor todo vale y si no luchas por el¿de qué te sirve estar enamorado?...-se levantó y se desperezo...-haber cuando madurais todos...-y se largó, nuevamente sonriendo con maldad...

Ambos mayores se sorprendieron por las palabras tan sabías de su niño...¿Desde cuando las decía?, pero no dijieron nada y continuaron en silencio, esperando a que ellos volvieran, esperando el regreso de alguien.

Misao se apoyó en su propias piernas y respiró hondamente, no le sonaba esta calle,no la conocía pero...tenía una extraña sensación, su instinto no le estaba fallando. Siguió caminando y allí, vio una sombra. Por unos momentos se quedo quieta y sus piernas estaban temblando, tenía miedo de que fuera atacada, estaba segura de que no saldría con vida de una pelea. Tragó saliva y entoncés la figura le miro...

-Me lo has quitado...

Esa voz le sonaba ya la había escuchado, estaba cargada de odio y rencor, de dolor y frustación, muchos sentimientos negativos.

-¿Qué te he quitado?¿quién eres?...-comenzó a andar hacía atrás, sin apartarle la mirada...

-A Sanosuke...

Se paralizó, no era su intención quitarle a ese joven tan tierno. Pensaba que no había nadie en el corazón del luchador y por eso, pensó que podía tener una oportunidad para estar con él, pero se equivoco, el corazón ya tenía nombre y estaba muy grabado.

-Sanosuke era mio...-y se dejo ver, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y la miraba con rencor...-después de lo que he echo yo por ti, y tu me quitas al único hombre que me importa¡tu ya tienes al autista!

-¿Autista?¿Quién es ese?...

Megumi apretó con fuerza su bolso y se mordía los labios, esa maldita, esa chica que pensó que era su amiga, le había quitado al hombre de su vida, ese alocado luchador.

-Te equivocas...-nuevamente una voz se dejó escuchar en la oscuridad...-mi corazón aun sigue suspirando por tí y nadie se ha echo con el, salvo tú...

Ambas mujeres giraron sus rostros, el corazón de ambas latía con fuerza y allí, entre la penumbra se dejó ver una figura, el joven estaba observándola directamente, jamás pensó que dos mujeres se pelearían por él, eso en una parte le gusto mucho pero solo había una ganadora y era su "Zorra", esa mujer con un carácter MUY difícil y que a veces le sacaba de quicio, pero que le volvía loco. Sanosuke la miró, visualizo a su amada, sus ojos rojos del llanto aun persistía los pequeños surcos que había dejado sus lágrimas, sonrió la veía hermosa.

-Megumi no me has perdido y jamás lo harás...-confeso...

-¿Qué?...-preguntó en un tono esperanzador, suavizo su rostro, no podía ser por una vez iba a ganar ella en el amor...¿de verdad era la afortunada? brotaron más lágrimas de sus ojos y se tapó sus labios...

-Te quiero y jamas me perderás...

Y el llanto se dejo escuchar en todo ese sitio, Misao se sintió destrozada, se había enamorado por ¿primera vez? y le rompían el corazón, había perdido y no podía hacer nada. Un par de ojos fríos escuchaban la conversación, estaba apoyado en un árbol y cerraba los ojos, notando como el corazón de su amada se estaba resquebrajando, se podía sentir en cada parte de su piel...

-Lo siento Misao, pero ellos se quieren y no puedes hacer nada...

Yahiko se acercó hasta sus amigos, rasgándose los ojos y bostezando...

-¿Aun no han venido?...

-No...-dijo Kaoru al tomar un té...-seguimos esperando...

-¡Jolines, no hay quien pueda descansar!...-se quejo al sentarse en el suelo y cruzar los brazos...-¿a estas horas se van a hacer la maraton?¡de verdad, sois unos irresponsables! no os dais cuenta que hay gente que se preocupa por vosotros, pero no físicamente...-aclaró el pequeño...-es que si os pasa algo, luego lo paso yo mal y entenderme, quiero estar bien no atormentado por vosotros...-y bufó.

Rieron abiertamente.

Sanosuke se acercó a las dos mujer y clavando sus ojos en Misao..

-Lo siento Misao, pero yo no puedo darte lo que buscas...-le explicó...-solo se lo puedo dar a Megumi, estoy enamorado de ella y tu...-se mordió los labios...-debes encontrar a tu hombre y te aseguro que esta más cerca de lo que tu piensas..

-No se de quién me hablas...-respondió ella, el corazón de Aoshi bombeo fuertemente...-tu me gustas mucho...

-Y tu también comadreja...-sonrió...-pero yo no soy el dueño de tu corazón, ya hay otro en el y no soy yo...-se acercó y cojiéndola por las manos...-debes entenderlo, no puedes aferrarte a mí, por que yo no te haría feliz...

-¿Entoncés quién?...-las apartó con brusquedad...-¡¡¡¿QUIEN ES ESE DEL QUE ME HABLAIS?¿EH?!!!¡¡ESTOY CANSADA, ME DECIIS QUE HAY UN HOMBRE AL QUE AMO Y YO NO LO VEO, NO LO SIENTO Y NO SE QUIEN ES¿COMO VOY A BUSCARLO?!!!

-¿Y que pasaría si te lo dijieramos?¿le amarías o le rechazarías?...-habló Megumi...-eres tu quién puede encontrarlo y tu quién puede saberlo, además esa persona se quiere acercar a tí y no le dejas...

Los observó furiosamente y gruñó, no quería eso, quería un nombre no palabrerías. Les dio la espalda y...

-Os deseo mucha suerte...-y se largó, dejando a los enamorados alli

Salió corriendo y paso de largo a Aoshi, que la siguió contemplando en su huida. Salió de detrás del árbol, dejándose ver por los enamorados. El les miró y su mirada se volvió fría.

-Hemos sido sinceros Shinomori...-dijo Megumi..

-No hemos jugado con ella...-contestó Sanosuke..

Entrecerro mas su mirada...

-Yo no os he dicho nada...-soltó, ante el asombro de ellos...

Y les dio la espalda para seguir los pasos de Misao. Debía estar con ella aunque no quisiera tenerla cerca. Tanto el luchador como la doctora, se miraron a los ojos y la atrajo hasta él. Besándola como tanto había deseado, notando sus labios con los suyos, el calor de su cuerpo impregnándose en el suyo, lo notaba, ahora se sentía completamente feliz. Y completo.

La ninja vio la puerta del dojo y se detuvo, había salido en la busqueda de ese joven y había perdido. Ahora estaba sola y no podía confiar en nadie, nadie le trataría con cariño. Sabía que Himura era dulce con ella, pero él amaba a la kendoka y viceversa, pasaba lo mismo con Sanosuke, ahora era un hombre comprometido con su amada e incluso el pequeño¿y ella?¿Por qué estaba sola?.

Por unos momentos el rostro de ese joven frío paso por su mente, él también estaba solo y parecía no importarle, se sentían igual...

-¡No!...-rugió...-me ha echo daño, ha sido el culpable de mi estado...

-Yo no te empuje, te caistes sola...

Se giró para verlo, no quería hablar con él, no deseaba verlo y su mirada se endureció...

-¡Déjame tranquila, te odio!

-No sabes que significa odiar Misao...-sonrió levemente...

-¿Cómo que no?...-colocó sus manos en su cadera...-que no me acuerde de mi vida, no significa que no sepa el significado de las palabras...

Se acercó a ella y a escasos centímentros...

-Si realmente me odiaras no me hablarías y lo estas haciendo...-nuevamente sonrió, ante el asombro de ella, esa sonrisa.

-Te estoy explicando lo que siento por ti...

-¿Entonces sientes algo por mi?¡es un avance!...-exclamó con un tono divertido...

Paso por su lado ante el rostro sorprendido de la joven, no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando...

-¡Olvida a Ságara, no te conviene y tampoco a Megumi, pero se quieren!...-exclamó seriamente...-vive tu vida y recuerda todo lo que puedas, aprovecha cada gesto y emoción que sientes, para ayudarte a completar los puzzles de tu vida...-su mirada fue penetrante...-por que eso hace que seas como eres...

-¿Por qué me ayudas?soy mala contigo y lo haces...

-Mala no...-chasqueó los dedos...-molesta si...-el rostro de la joven era de enfado...-no en ese sentido, estas molesta conmigo por que no te ayude, déjame decirte querida Misao que no pude hacerlo, estabas a muchos metros de distancia y no ví el peligro, además es aconsejable no correr por las escaleras por que te puedes hacer daño...-nuevamente se acercó a ella y acariciando su mejilla, la piel de Misao se erizó completamente y su corazón bombeo fuertemente...-pero te garantizo que no hubiera permitido que te pasara nada, siempre estaré ahí, aun cuando tu quieras echarme de tu lado...

-¿Por qué?...-susurró asombrada...

-Tengo mis motivos...-fue acercando su vista más a la de ella, su labio estaba a escasos centímentros de los suyos...-jamás me separaré de tu lado...

Cerró sus ojos, su pecho se hincho de aire y allí, nuevamente vio esa hermosa mirada y bajando un poco, aparecía una sonrisa. La más bonita. Los abrió para darse cuenta que ese joven al que había rechazado estaba entrando en el dojo, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. No se lo penso dos veces y salió detras de él, lo abrazo por la espalda y...

-Gracias...

Su sonrisa se hizo visible...

-¿Ya no me odias?...

-Tu mismo has dicho que no se lo que significa esa palabra y tienes razon Shinomori...

-Llámame Aoshi...

-Esta bien Aoshi...-y se ruborizo.

Continuara...

Un acercamiento de la parejita...¡yupi! menos mal que nuestro ninja lo ha conseguido, por lo menos, ha roto la distancia que habia.

¿Como sera el primer encuentro de la pareja con Misao? esto sera en los proximos cap. disfrutar de ellos.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 10 - Me equivoque contigo, lo siento.**_

A la mañana siguiente Misao abrió los ojos para dejarlos clavados en el techo de su habitación, su cabeza aún le daba vueltas al asunto de ayer, se sentía como una tonta.

Fue a buscar a Sanosuke para ganarse su amor y que estubiera con ella, pero se dio cuenta de que no podría ser, ya que el joven estaba enamorado de la doctora. Bufó con mucha desgana, era una situación bastante ridícula. Perseguir a un chico y no obtener el objetivo.

Se incorporó del futon y comenzó a vestirse, había perdido y eso le molestaba un poco, sabía que Sanosuke le gustaba y se sentía genial con ese chico, pero todos le decían que ya había otro en su corazón¿quién podría ser?. Su corazón bombeó con fuerza, desconocia por completo quién era el dueño de su corazón, si es que había alguno y no le estaban engañando.

Abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con Yahiko de brazos cruzados y observándola fijamente...

-¿Ocurre algo?...-preguntó curiosa...

-No vuelvas a llegar tan tarde como ayer...-le recrimino...-hay gente que se preocupa, aunque no lo digo por mi si no por la tonta de Kaoru, que se estaba mordiendo las uñas esperando tu regreso...

-¿Enserio?...-sonrió y se inclino más cerca del pequeño...-¿y tú?

-¿YO?..-abrió los ojos...

Le dio la espalda y seguía con los brazos cruzados, eso no era asunto de ella...

-A mi me da igual...-comenzó a caminar...-venga, que hay que desayunar y dar una vuelta...

Nuevamente sonrió la ninja y siguió al pequeño, estubieron en silencio hasta que llegaron al porche, donde Kaoru y Kenshin les estaban esperando...

-Buenos días...-habló primero la comadreja..

-Buenos días...-contestó el pelirrojo...-¿qué tal todo?

-Bien..-habló, se sento y observó a su alrededor...-¿y Aoshi?

Le miraron con mucha curiosidad, no se esperaban que preguntara por él, teniendo en cuenta que desde el principio había dicho que lo odiaba, una ligera sonrisa se formo en los labios del ex-battosai y...

-Está en el dojo meditando...-habló pausadamente...-si quieres puedes ir...

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?...-preguntó un tanto confundida..

-Además no ha desayunado...-siguió Kaoru...-y le vendría muy bien...-le extendió la bandeja con su té...-si puedes hacerlo.

Alargo las manos con más curiosidad que antes, las miradas de todos estaban llenas de un brillo extraño, vio como Kenshin no podía dejar de sonreir con extrañeza. Se levantó y comenzó su camino hacía el dojo, pero algo le inquietaba y se giro para darse cuenta de que había seis miradas fijas en su espalda. Al hacer ese movimiento los rostros de ellos volvieron a su estado normal y se observaban entre ellos, se hablaban o por lo menos murmuraban algo. Encogió los hombros y siguió su camino.

Nuevamente esas miradas se clavaron a su espalda como si fuera su próxima víctima. Sonreían maléficamente.

Abrió la puerta del Dojo para encontrarse con Aoshi sentado en el suelo y con los ojos cerrados, siguió observandolo y no pudo apartar su mirada de él, era tan extraño e intrigante. Se maldijo a sí misma, por haberle odiado por algo que no tenía culpa, pero se sentía tan mal que pensó que culparlo a él volvería a recordar las cosas. Que equivocada estaba. Anduvo con pasos delicados y sin dejar de observarlo.

Mientras tanto Aoshi la notó y nuevamente estalló de alegría, venía como en el pasado a traerle su té...¡que bellos recuerdos!, pero algo cambiaba ella no se acordaba de nada.

Misao carraspeó...

-Aoshi aquí tiene su té...-hablo con nerviosismo la joven, los ojos del ninja se elevaron hasta su rostro y nuevamente tembló, esa bella mirada.

-Gracias Misao...-se incorporó y rozó suavemente la mano de la joven, consiguiendo que nuevamente temblará con más enfasís...

-Eh...-se estaba colorando...-bueno, será mejor que me vaya...-no pudo ejecutar esa acción, por que Aoshi la agarro cariñosamente del brazo, ella lo observó, dejándose maravillar por esa mirada..

-¡Quédate conmigo Misao!...-susurro dulcemente...-hazme compañia...

Y tragó saliva, estaba realmente nerviosa y con más observaba esa mirada, su corazón bombeaba con más fuerza que antes. Asintió y se sentó en su frente...

-¿Qué tal has despertado hoy?...

-Bien...-le respondió colorada...-me siento tonta por lo de ayer y espero que me perdonen...

-Seguro que lo hacen...-bebió un trago...-no debes preocuparte por eso, nunca tienen rencor por los amigos..

-Eso espero...-agachó la cabeza...-Aoshi puedo hacerle una pregunta...

-Todas las que quieras...-sonrió.

Alzó su mirada a los bellos ojos azules del joven que tenía enfrente...

-¿Cómo era yo?...-preguntó...-usted me conoce ¿verdad?¿era mala persona?

Dejó su vaso de té en la bandeja e inclinándose a la altura de la joven, clavó sus ojos fríos en los vacíos de ella, este gesto no paso desapercibido por ella que solo consiguió que su corazón bombeará con más fuerza.

-Eres la persona más maravillosa del mundo y que nadie te cuente historias baratas…-acarició la mejilla de Misao…-eres muy buena, algo escandalosa…-sonrió..-pero una bella persona que siempre tiene una sonrisa para todo, eres fuerte y valiente, dulce y cariñosa…-acercó sus labios al oído…-eres perfecta.

Aoshi se levanto con una sonrisa en su labios y se disponía a salir cuando…

-¿Y usted por que no esta con alguna mujer?...-preguntó con curiosidad…-un hombre como usted, no debería estar solo, debería conocer el amor de una mujer¿Por qué no tiene una familia?

El ninja se detuvo y coloco su mano en su pecho, latía con fuerza y estaba seguro que la razón era ELLA. Se arrepentía de haberle dicho no, cuando tubo la oportunidad de estar con ella, que necio fue. Desperdiciar el amor de la mujer. La observo por el rabillo del ojo y…

-Lo tenía…-dudo unos momentos…-pero fui necio y lo eche a perder, es ahora que me doy cuenta de la decisión que tome en su momento y que me está matando..

-¿Y por qué no va a por ella? Exprésele lo que siente…

-Ahora mismo no es el momento indicado…-sonrió…-pero estoy haciendo grandes esfuerzos para dejar de lado mi frialdad y ser solo cariñoso con ella…

Y tan pronto como habló sus pasos le llevaban al exterior del Dojo.

-Me equivoque contigo, lo siento mucho Aoshi…-susurro tristemente..-te he juzgado mal..

-No hay nada que perdonar…-finalizo la charla.

Al salir su rostro se entrecerró, allí como no quería la cosa estaba Kenshin con el duo sacapuntas escondidos entre los matorrales y clavando sus oídos en una conversación privada. Bufó con rabia y gruño…

-¡Os debería cortar las orejas!...-sentenció con rabia…

-No es lo que parece…-comento Kenshin…-estamos viendo ehhhhhh..-observó a sus cómplices, esperando una ayuda ingeniosa…

-¡¡LOS PAJAROS!!..-grito Kaoru, haciéndoles caer de la sorpresa…-es un bonito día para ver a los pájaros revolotear…

Su mirada se entrecerró más y gruño con más fuerza, no quería discutir había tenido una buena charla y quería estar feliz por eso, así que siguió su paso mientras los dos espías observaban a la ingeniosa idea de la kendoka..

-¿Los pájaros?...-preguntó Yahiko…-¡¡hace un frío horroroso¿Cómo se van a dejar ver? Se van a congelar!!.

-Por lo menos yo he dicho algo…-se defendió Kaoru.

-Ha sido una buena idea Kaoru…-le apoyo Kenshim con una gota de sudor…

-¿De verdad?...-lo observó con purpurina en sus ojos, con alegría desbordante con…¡¡AMOR!!, su querido rurouni le afirmaba y más contenta se ponía.

-No tendría que apoyarla en todo…-murmuro Yahiko…-tiene unas ideas…

Y mientras ellos hablaban de esto y la genial idea, Misao salió del Dojo para encontrarse con Sanosuke y Megumi, ambos jóvenes deseaban hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas querían volver a ser amigos.

Misao se sorprendió.

-Hola…-hablo la ninja…

-Misao solo queremos decirte que siempre serás nuestra amiga y que esto no tiene por que estropear una buena relación…-dijo Megumi…-llevo enamorada de Sanosuke desde hace mucho tiempo y no puedo ni imaginarme la sola idea de vivir sin él, le amo..

El corazón de Misao seguía resquebrajándose con la declaración de la doctora.

-Yo también estoy enamorado de Megumi, es mi doctora la única mujer que he amado en toda mi existencia y no quiero perder tu amistad por esto, eres muy valiosa e importante para mi, eres como una hermana..

Se suavizó durante unos momentos pero algo paso, su mente volvió a fluctuar unos extraños recuerdos que no sabía que tenía.

-Pero tu amabas a Kenshin…-señalo a Megumi…-y tu a Sayo…-finalizo con Sanosuke, ambos acusadores se sorprendieron de este recuerdo del pasado, mientras que Misao se colocó las manos en su cabeza, le estaba dando vueltas…-mi cabeza…-su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse y ante sus ojos pasaron los recuerdos de ellos y de una voz, con esa mirada de nuevo, pero esta vez estaba cargada de odio y veía como su espada estaba llena de sangre, observó como la figura le daba la espalda y con voz fría_…"Aléjate de mi, no me busques más"._

Y se desmayó por completo, todos los amigos se acercaron al cuerpo helado de la joven…

-¡¡MISAO HABLA!!...-grito Sanosuke al mecerla…-¡¡DINOS ALGO!!

-Ha sufrido una recaída…-comento Megumi al tomarle el pulso  
-¡¡MISAOOOOOO!!...-gritó Yahiko aterrado…

Ese grito lo detuvo en su camino y su corazón se paralizó, algo extraño le había pasado a su amada.

_**Continuará….**_

_**¿Despertara nuestra Misao?¿que harán nuestros samuráis?¿y Aoshi? Esto y muchos más en los próximos capítulos…saludos.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capitulo 11 - Nuevamente me equivoco**_

Megumi colocó un paño de agua caliente en la frente de Misao, que seguía durmiendo tras su desplome de hace unos momentos. Aoshi había acudido en su rescate y se había ofrecido para cuidarla. Los ojos del ninja se clavaron en el cuerpo durmiente de la joven y se entristecio, ahora que iba progresando en su relación, se había desmayado, ahora que estaba siendo más abierto, ella caía inconsciente.

-Tranquilo...-habló la doctora...-es solo un desmayo de cansancio...-sonrió dulcemente

Aoshi asintió, no tenía ganas de contestarle. La mujer "Zorra" afirmó y dejo al joven, para que pudieran estar solos. Tan pronto como se dio cuenta que solo estaban ellos en la habitación, el ninja paso débilmente su mano por el rostro de su Misao, su tacto era suave y estaba caliente, no pudo aguantar la tentación y acercó sus labios a los de ella...

Pero ella abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el futuro ladrón de un beso.

-¿Qué hace?...-apretó la manta para tenerla más cerca de ella.

Aoshi se quedo pálido y cambio su expresión, su rostro se endureció, le había dado rabia que le hubieran pillado con las manos en la masa.

Misao retrocedió esa mirada era la misma de...

-¡Usted tenía una espada ensangrentada!...-le expresó ante la sorpresa del ninja...-¡me dijo que no me acercará a tí y que dejará de buscarte!...

-¿Cómo?..-alzo una ceja en confusión...-¿cuándo te dije yo eso?

Pero la joven se colocó las manos en la cabeza y comenzó a masajearla, nuevamente le venía recuerdos de ese día y allí, estaba ella, en la puerta de una cabaña y el hombre que tenía a su lado, estaba de espalda a ella, su espada estaba ensangrentada y su voz era dura y fría "_**Aléjate de mi, no me busques más**_". esas palabras resonaban en su mente y girando su rostro, vio a Okina en el suelo, sangrando abundantemente...

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de preocupación del joven, se levantó de golpe del futon y señalándolo ante la sorpresa de él...

-¡¡Casi matas a Okina!!...-le gritó con rabia...-¿qué te había echo mi abuelo?¡¡eres despreciable, ahora soy yo la que te pide que te alejes de mi!!  
-¡Oh no!...-susurró, se levanto e intentando acercarse a Misao, está le rechazo...-fue hace mucho tiempo de eso Misao, tube una época muy mala y la pague con una de las personas que más respecto..

-¡Vaya respeto¿Eh?!...-soltó irónicamente...-¡¡casi matas a mi abuelo!!¿si le odiaras qué le harías?

-¡Espera Misao!...-alzo la voz, pero ella seguió dando pasos hacía atras...-déjame que te explique ese momento...

-Si no te vas gritaré...-le amenazó con rabia...-no quiero escucharte, solo mientes...

-¡No es verdad!...-anduvo unos metros a ella...-a tí no...

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y le negó la cabeza, no quería escucharlo, no quería saber nada de él, casi mata a su querido abuelo. Se protegió con la manta y mirandolo fijamente...

-Por favor déjame sola...-murmuro en tono de súplica.

El ninja se mordió los labios y salió de la habitación, justo en el mismo momento en que Kenshin hacía acto de presencia, se encontró con los ojos fríos del ninja y alzo las cejas, no entendia esa nueva actitud procedente del joven, metió la cabeza en el interior para ver como Misao estaba llorando en el rincón de la habitación.

-¿Qué ha pasado?...

-¡¡NADA!!...-le gritó Aoshi saliendo enfurecido de allí y alejándose de todo.

Con la contestación del ninja retrocedio dos pasos y se asombro por su forma de hablar. Tan pronto como estuvo solo con la joven...

-¡Misao¿qué pasa?!...

-¡Oh Kenshin!...-se abrazó al cuello del pelirrojo...-¡es un monstruo!

-¿Quién?...-preguntó con temor...

-Aoshi...-le contestó al enterrar su rostro en el pecho del ex-battosai.

Mientras tanto, los demás miembros del Kenshin gumi estaban en la cocina preparando la comida o que es lo mismo, y sobretodo en caso de Kaoru, era ayudarle al pelirrojo cocinar.

-¡No busu aléjate de la comida!...-se quejó Yahiko...-¡soy muy joven para morir con tu repugnante cocido!

-¡¡¿PERO QUE DICES?!!...-le gritó la momento de levantarle la cuchara de madera...-¿qué insinuas?

-El chaval no insinua...-dijo Sanosuke...-afirma algo que es cierto..

La joven kendoka se remango las mangas y sacando las uñas, observó a sus víctimas que estaban a punto de fallecer.

-Megumi¿te importa si mato a tu noviete?  
-¿A mí?...-se señaló a si misma mientras bebía un sorbito de té ...-haz con él lo que te plazca..

-¿Cómo?...-abrió los ojos de sorpresa el luchador...-se supone que soy tu novio, el único hombre al que quieres...

-Tu lo has dicho "Se supone"..

El joven hizo pucheros y estaba por recriminar algo cuando la kendoka se fue hacía él con la cuchara en la mano, mientras que Yahiko se refugiaba debajo de la mesa.

La pelea era monumental, Sanosuke cogió el bote de harina y se lo tiro de bruces a su amiga, mientras que Yahiko reía a carcajada perdida. Se fue hacía el suelo, paso un dedo por la harina y se lo paso por las mejillas...

-¡¡Esto es la guerra!!...-aulló Yahiko...-¡¡A POR ELLA!!

Justo en ese momento paso el ninja, dejando tras su paso un aura de frialdad, todos se abrazaron a si mismos y temblaron, el aire se había enfriado por momentos, y tan fantasmal como había aparecido del mismo modo se había esfumado. Se observaron mutuamente...

-¡Que frío!..-se excusó Kaoru...

-Este tío solo trae frío...-confirmó Yahiko...-se me ponen los pelos de punta..

-Por eso es el cubo de hielo...-afirmó Sanosuke...-por que esta siempre congelado jajaja

-No es por eso...-se quejó Megumi...-es por sus sentimientos¿haber si te enteras cariño?..-y le lanzó un beso.

Sanosuke curvó sus labios y se encogió de brazos y ante este gesto, Megumi le dio un beso en la mejilla...

-¡Oh que bonito!...-se aparto una lágrima Kaoru...

-Y la envidia es muy mala...-le recriminó con gracia el pequeño.

Recibiendo por su respuesta un lindo coscorrón.

Cuando Misao se calmó, Kenshin alzó su rostro para que le viera directamente a sus ojos...

-Cuéntame que ha ocurrido..

-Le hizo daño a Okina, casi lo mata...-le respondió...-y me dijo que me aléjara de él..

-¡Ah!...-sonrió dulcemente...-no se lo tengas en cuenta...

-¿Cómo?...-abrió los ojos...-¿casi mata a mi abuelo?¡cómo dices que no se lo tenga en cuenta!¿Es qué no me has escuchado?

-¡Si!...-le expresó el pelirrojo...-pero no sabes toda la verdad de ese asunto, no te puedes imaginar el infierno que ha vivido Aoshi..

-¿De qué hablas?¡nadie tiene derecho a acabar con la vida de otra persona!

-Pues yo te lo diré...-acercó su frente a la suya y susurrándole...-yo te cuento toda la historia...

Y hablando, le contó todo. Por que había echo eso y que gracias a alguién volvió a ser el Aoshi que ella conoce.

-¿Preguntó por mí?...

-Si...-afirmó el pelirrojo...-te tiene mucho cariño...

Con oidos sordos al relato de Kenshin, recordaba a 4 personas, sonrió, les conocía ya sabían quienes eran, sus amigos, esos ninja Hannya, Beshimi...se hicieron cargo de ella cuando era pequeña. Y en lo más fondo de todo, estaba Aoshi sonriéndola con esa sonrisa que le ha visto expresar solo a ella.

-Soy la protegida de Aoshi...-murmuró inconscientemente..

-Claro...-le apoyó Kenshin...-la única persona que esta más cercana a él..-acarició el rostro de la ninja...-deja que él te cuente eso, que te cuente por que ataco a Okina, no todo lo que has visto en tu mente es realidad, solo te muestra una parte..

-No quedrá verme...-susurro...-soy mala con él..

-Jamás te dará la espalda...-se acercó a su oido...-eres muy importante para él..

La mirada de determinación del pelirrojo, consiguió que nuevamente el orgullo de Misao floreciera.

-¡¡Voy a aclararlo con Aoshi-sama!!...-se detuvo...-¿Sama?¿Dónde habré escuchado eso?..-observó al pelirrojo pero este encogió los hombros y sonrió, meneó la cabeza...-¡¡no puedo perder tiempo!!  
Y salió escopeada de la habitación, con un rumbo un tanto incierto buscar a Aoshi. Mientras tanto Kenshin se llevó las manos a la cabeza...

-¡Oh no Kaoru estaba sola en la cocina, seguro que habra echo un mejunje asqueroso!...-bufó con humor...-en fin, menos mal que yo cocino por ella y siempre lo haré..

El ninja se había ido a dar una vuelta, estaba cansado de luchar con algo que parecia que quisiera ponerse en su contra, no había manera, jamás recuperaría a su Misao. Ella siempre le odiaría como lo esta haciendo ahora. Sus piernas se doblaron y cayo al suelo, sus ojos se bañaron de lágrimas, la había perdido, tonto fue al no armarse de valor y confesarle sus sentimientos ese mismo día.

-Misao...

-Estoy aquí...-le contestó la voz..

Aoshi se giro, secándose las lágrimas y mirándola con asombro..

-Lo siento...-se fue corriendo para tirarse a sus brazos...-soy siempre tan injusta contigo que no te dejo que te expliques y saco conclusiones baratas...

-Misao..

-Quiero que me perdones, que no me tengas rencor y aunque no este recuperando todos mis recuerdos se que soy tu protegida, que tubimos amigos en común como Hannya y compañia y que ese incidente vino a causa de Makotto Shishio...-la expresión del ninja era de sorpresa...-pero por favor, explicámelo con tus propias palabras, quiero saber por que hicistes eso y te aseguro que no te repudiaré...-lo miro a los ojos...-¿Cómo voy a hacerlo si eres como un padre?...

Su corazón se resquebrejo..."¿Cómo un padre?", ¿por qué?...

_**Continuara...**_

_**Menudo respuesta le ha dado Misao y lo mal que se lo ha tomado...¿conseguira que le quiera como algo mas que un padre?..¿cenaran esta noche? esto y muchas cosas mas en el proximo cap. saludos y disfruten de la lectura. gracias.**_

_**Gracias por los reviews.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capítulo 12 - Descubriendo una nueva sensación...**_

El silencio reinaba en el comedor, se observaban los unos a los otros para fijarse como la expresión del ninja seguía igual de impasible que siempre. Si en estos últimos días se le había podido observar un buen grado de sentimientos, ahora mismo volvía a ser el mismo hombre de siempre...¡¡impasible!!. Misao no se daba cuenta de la gran guerra que había en el interior de su verdadero amor, recordar siempre la misma palabra_..."¡como un padre!" _le daba ganas de vomitar.

Le estaba dando asco esa maldita palabra...

-¿Y bien comadreja que recuerdas?...-preguntó Sanosuke con humor, consiguiendo que por unos momentos, la mirada fija del ninja se clavara en su piel...

-Pues no mucho, solo sé lo de la batalla de Shishio, de como conocí a Kenshin, de mis amigos los ninja por Aoshi y su muerte...-agachó la cabeza...-siento no poder recordar nada..

-Tranquila...-le tocó Megumi los cabellos...-es un gran avance tu recuperación, ya verás como no tardarás nada...-sonrió dulcemente.

Sonrieron con ilusión y como un flash abordó la mente de la doctora, se levantó y su expresión...

-¡Ups!...-soltó ante la confusión de todos...-debo decirles a todos los de Kyoto esta noticia jeje, se me ha olvidado con tantas cosas...

-¡Que cabeza!...-se expresó Yahiko...-como se nota que ahora eres pareja de Sanosuke, si ya empiezas a olvidarte las cosas como el tonto este...-señaló al culpable, pero dicho personaje crujió sus dedos y lo golpeó...-¡ey ¿qué haces?!...-puso morros...

-Defenderme de ese ataque contra mi y Megumi..

Nuevamente el silencio volvió a abordarlos. Kenshin le hizo una señal a Kaoru y está al principio le costo descibrar, hasta que su mente lo captó.

-Misao...-atrajo la atención...-¿que te gustaría hacer después de recuperar la memoria?...

-¿Que me gustaría hacer?...-se cruzó los brazos y su expresión se volvió pensativa...-como soy la Okashira del Aoiya pues hacerme cargo de todo ¿no?..-rápidamente su rostro se volvió rojo…-y encontrar el amor…

Todos tosieron mientras ella seguía soñando con su amor, la expresión de Aoshi se paralizó, observó a su "mujer" y sus ojos se agrandaron de la sorpresa, este acto no paso desapercibido por ninguno de los presentes, que veían con dolor como lo estaba pasando el joven. Se levantó del sitio y….

-No hace falta que busques tanto…-susurro dándole la espalda a Misao, ella lo miró curiosidad…-por que puede estar más cerca de lo que tu te crees…

-¿A qué se refiere Aoshi?...-se levantó…-en mis sueños veo a un joven con la mirada más bonita que he visto en mi vida, esos ojos son tan tristes pero penetrantes a la vez…

-Fíjate bien y lo verás…-ahora la observó…-no hay que buscar los sueños, hay que hacerlos…-y se largo.

Carraspearon con fuerza, esta situación era bastante tensa. Kenshin se levantó y…

-Tal vez esos ojos está muy cerca…

-¿Dónde Himura?...-le desafió con la mirada…-hasta ahora solo me ha interesado Sanosuke y he perdido…-miro a la parejita…-no quiero decir que esté en contra de vosotros…

-Ya pero….-apoyó sus manos en los hombros de la joven…-los sueños son fantasía y hay que hacerlos realidad…

-Pues entonces buscaré al dueño de esa mirada…-está vez les dio la espalda…-será mejor que me vaya a dormir, nos vemos mañana…

Y salió tan pronto como había dicho. Nuevamente se observaron, esto no iba a ser nada bueno, las esperanzas de que se acordara de Aoshi no estaban resultando nada efectivas y encima su amigo salía perjudicado y no solo eso, si no también ella que sin el amor andaba perdida, buscando una mirada que ya tenía más que vista…

-Lo siento tanto por Aoshi…-murmuro Kaoru…-me da pena…

-Incluso a mi…-habló Sanosuke…-pero no podemos hacer nada, si le decimos la verdad puede que se asuste y jamás quiera verle..

-¿Pero se supone que el amor verdadero nunca se olvida, no chicos?...-preguntó Yahiko ante la afirmación de todos…-¿y entonces, por qué ha pasado?...

-Es algo que ha ocurrido, tal vez para que cuando sea su momento su amor sea más fuerte o…-se mordió los labios la doctora…- es que jamás podrán estar juntos..

-¡Te equivocas Megumi!...-se expresó Kenshin, atrayendo la atención de todos…-puede que su mente no se acuerde, pero su corazón le está dando pistas y esa mirada de la que habla es la de Aoshi…-su sorpresa fue mayúscula…-simplemente no se da cuenta, necesita un empujón algo que realmente le haga volver a florecer ese sentimiento…

-¿El qué?...-preguntaron todos…

-Que Aoshi tome la iniciativa, que pasen más tiempo juntos solo así, ese amor escondido volverá a fluctuar a la superficie…

Afirmaron con sorpresa. Buena idea pero…¿de verdad qué es la correcta?.

Ajeno a todo, Aoshi se había apoyado en la puerta de su habitación y se había deslizado por ella hasta caer al suelo, escondió su rostro entre sus piernas y se abrazo a ellas, esto le estaba matando…tan cerca, pero tan lejos…¿por qué él?. Sabía lo que sentía por la joven, pero ella no se acordaba de él…su corazón no le estaba ayudando. Además ella lo veía como un padre.

"_¿Cómo un padre?" _entrecerró su mirada, esa maldita frase volvía a clavarse en su mente, no quería que le viera de esa manera, quería otra forma, quería ver amor, un amor desenfrenado, lleno de pasión y entrega, de complicidad y cariño, de arrumacos y palabras tiernas…no las que le dice una hija a un padre.

-Mierda…-susurro…-odio esto, odio todo…

Se levantó y entro en su habitación. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se metió en su futón. Ahora mismo quería descansar y olvidar todo esto. Cerró sus ojos. En unos segundos, nuevamente se abrió, mostrando una figura en la tras luz. Se giró hacía esa presencia y…

-¿Quién eres?...-preguntó un tanto molesto…

-Soy yo Aoshi…-habló la voz femenina…

-¿MISAO?...-abrió los ojos para incorporarse del futón…-¿qué ocurre?...

-Verás…-se ruborizo…-no puedo dormir y he pensado si no le importa que duerma con usted..

-¿CONMIGO?...-su corazón estaba acelerado…-¿por qué?...

-Bueno, es que con tantas cosas que he recordado…no puedo pegar ojo, y si me deja estar con usted, supongo que se me pegará el hecho de dormir…¿no?...-acabo su propuesta con una sonrisa…-¿le importa?..

-Ve a dormir sola…-le comentó al morderse los labios, la mirada de la joven era de desilusión…-es lo mejor, además eso te viene bien y asó no olvidas nada..-se echó nuevamente y le dio la espalda..

-Entiendo…-agachó la cabeza…-siento haberle molestado…

Se giro, pero la mano del ninja cogió la suya..haciendo que nuevamente su corazón latiera con fuerza. Levantó su mentón para que le viera directamente a los ojos…

-Solo por esta noche…

Y afirmó, se tiro a los brazos de su supuesto "padre". EL rodeo sus brazos protectoramente sobre su cintura, y la levantó, para conducirla hasta el futón. Lo hizo cuidadosamente y con mucha gentileza, era la primera vez que compartirían un futón desde hacía mucho tiempo. La tumbó y él a su lado. La arropo y él le dio la espalda.

El corazón de ambos latían fuertemente, si uno de ellos era por alegría el otro desconocía esa acción que estaba haciendo su músculo. Desvió su mirada hasta el cuerpo del hombre que dormía a su lado y siguió mirándolo, estaba paralizada, se encontraba en la cama de un hombre, pero no uno cualquiera si no…"¿de su padre?", aunque ahora mismo no estaba segura de que sentía. Sonreía ante sus pensamientos, antes lo odiaba, luego le apreciaba, nuevamente le odiaba y ahora…¿Qué sentía? No estaba segura y tampoco quería cometer un fallo, no quería confundir sentimientos con otras cosas, ya le había pasado con Sanosuke.

Pasó su mano por sus cabellos y los tocó suavemente, su cabello era tan bonito, incluso de noche, con cualquier rayo…le brillaba…

-Aoshi…-murmuró…

-¿Qué?...-soltó, estaba extasiado por esa caricia que le estaba haciendo la joven…-dime…

-Estoy echa un lío…-susurro

-¿Un lío de qué?...-ahora se giro hasta verla directamente…

-No sé lo que siento y no quiero confundir cosas…-siguió explicando, ante la confusión del joven…-no sé si es bueno o malo, no sé nada, solo sé que deseo acabar con ese deseo…

-¿Cómo?...-dijo con más confusión…-¡no te entiendo!...

-Ni yo tampoco…-le dijo con sinceridad al sonreir…-solo sé que hay algo dentro de mí que me lo pide, que lo pruebe y luego todo se verá…

-Entonces…¡hazlo! No tienes por que pedirme permiso…-le aclaró, aunque seguía intrigado por el juego de palabras de la joven…

-Esta bien…-gateó por encima de Aoshi y depositó un beso en sus labios.

El ninja se quedó en blanco ante esta acción, ahora si que no entendía nada…"¿se supone que le ve como un padre…entonces?" Misao siguió depositando con más fuerza sus labios con los de Aoshi y acariciaba el cabello del joven, él se quedo paralizado y levantando con lentitud sus brazos, los colocó en la cintura de la joven, el beso se hizo más profundo pero…Misao abrió los ojos y separándose de él…

-Deseaba sentir como sabían tus labios…-le contesto a escasos centímetros del ninja…-espero que no te haya molestado…

-No…es solo que…

-¿No te lo esperabas?...-vio su afirmación…-quería sentir eso..

Se separó de él y se levantó del futón de Aoshi, bajo la atenta mirada del joven, abrió la puerta y clavando su mirada en él…

-Gracias, ahora me siento mucho mejor…-su sonrisa era limpia…-buenas noches…

Y cerro la puerta tras ella, dejando a Aoshi con un palmo de narices…no entendía nada…¿a qué venía esto?¿Era un juego?..¡mierda! le había robado un beso por la cara…¿para qué?...

Golpeó el suelo fuertemente y se maldijo a sí mismo,…¿esto podría venir bien para él o había roto toda posibilidad con ella?...se llevó las manos a la cara y

-¡¡DIOS QUE HE DE HACER!!...

Mientras tanto, Misao había llegado a su habitación y se había apoyado en la puerta, su mano residía en su pecho y notó como bombeaba con fuerza…¿qué era este sentimiento? Y…¿por qué lo había echo? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero algo en su interior le había indicado que lo deseba desde hacía mucho tiempo..

-¡Oh dios mío!...-se expresó…-espero que esto no cambie nada pero…¿por qué estoy feliz de haber echo eso?, me siento más completa…

Rozó sus labios con la punta de sus dedos, aún podía notar la presión de los labios de Aoshi…

_**Continuará…..**_

_**Más avances…¿va a cambiar algo entre ellos? O…¿solo se estancaran más? Eso, se irá viendo en los próximos capítulos, disfruten de la lectura. Saludos. Y gracias por todos los reviews.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Capítulo 13 - Una decisión importante.**_

A la mañana siguiente Misao abrió los ojos y se colocó la mano en su frente, aun podía recordar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior y en ese extraño arrebato que tubo con su "padre", suspiro y se tapo el rostro, ahora no sabía con que cara debía mostrarse ante él, se incorporó del futon y...

-¿Por qué los has echo Misao?...-se culpo a sí misma...-¡ha sido un error!...-se mordió los labios.

Dirigió su mirada a la puerta y cogió mucho aire, debía ir y explicarle ese arrebato extraño o, hacer como si no hubiera pasado, al fin y al cabo no sentía nada especial por él ¿verdad?. Es cierto que había estado ahí cuando había ocurrido lo de Sanosuke y sonrió, su expresión se sonrojo al recordar esa bella sonrisa...

-¿Por qué un hombre como Aoshi continua solo?...-se preguntó nuevamente...-¡es extraño, es un hombre muy guapo y¿Cómo es él en verdad?!

Decidió no pensar más y abrió la puerta de su habitación, los primeros rayos solares le pegaron de bruces en el rostro, se estiro y...

-Misao...

La joven se giró para ver como Kenshin se acercaba a ella con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios...

-Dime Kenshin...-le devolvió la sonrisa...

-¿Te vienes a dar una vuelta?...-le preguntó...-nos vamos todos, salvo Megumi que estará trabajando y Aoshi que extrañadamente se ha ido muy temprano..-puso cara de circustancia...

-¿Enserio?...-le sorprendió, supongo que estaria molesto con ella...-¿y te ha dicho algo?¿vuelve de nuevo a Kyoto?...

-¡No!...-se expresó...-me ha comentado que necesitaba estar solo, no ha dormido muy bien..

-¡Ah!..-se sonrojo..

-¿Entonces te vienes verdad?...

La ninja afirmó y el pelirrojo se alejo de ella con una nueva sonrisa en sus labios, mientras tanto ella paso su mano por sus labios, intentando en vano sentir la humedad de los labios de Shinomori, ¡que tonteria! eso era imposible.

A los diez minutos de ese encuentro con Himura, Misao iba hacía cocina a ver si había algo con lo que llenarse la barriga y cuando iba a entrar se detuvo, observando la escena y a la pareja. Allí estaba Kenshin ayudando a Kaoru con la comida, la joven estaba sonrojada y él le sonreía muy dulcemente, el corazón de la ninja se aceleró considerablemente ante lo que veía. Se recargo en la pared y siguió contemplando la escena, se notaba a leguas que estos dos se amaban, ¿entonces por qué no estaban juntos?. Estaba dibagando en sus pensamientos cuando una mano la agarró con fuerza del brazo y la alejó de ese lugar, para dejar a la parejita sola.

Misao desvió su mirada para ver como Yahiko estaba arrastrándola.

-Pero ¿qué haces?.

-Alejarte Comadreja...-soltó con humor...-no está bien que los espies..-se detuvo y le guiñó el ojo...-si se dan cuenta que los observas, se detienen y se alejan el uno del otro, son bastante tímidos y lentos...-se cruzó de brazos...-por no decir idiotas.

-Vaya..-comentó curiosa...-¿y por qué no están juntos?.

Yahiko le miró atentamente y suspiró.

-Por que son como tu y...-se mordió el labio ante la sorpresa de Misao.

-¿Cómo quién?.

-Déjalo..-murmuro...-tendrás que averiguarlo por ti misma, ya va siendo hora que recuerdes todo.

Misao se quedó sorprendida por esas duras palabras del pequeño, pero Yahiko agachó el rostro y aspirando fuertemente, apoyó su mano en el hombro de la ninja.

-Lo siento mucho Misao, pero esa persona es el amor de tu vida...-siguió explicando...-y no te acuerdas de él, da mucho que pensar.

-¿Cómo qué?..-preguntó con temor.

-De que realmente no lo amabas tanto como decías..

Yahiko la cogió fuertemente de la mano y luego se separó de ella, decidió que lo mejor era alejarse ahora que podía, si no, acabaría soltando todo. Los ojos de la ninja se nublaron de lágrimas, ella amaba a alguien que no recordaba, ¿cómo era posible?, se llevó una mano a su pecho y soltó un gemido de dolor, se sentía vacia como si una parte de ella no estuviera y en realidad tenía toda la razón, había perdido su memoría.

El pequeño se asomó por la esquina de la casa para ver como estaba su amiga, la había dejado ahí paralizada y sola, pensando en esa persona. Se maldecía por no haberle dicho el nombre, pero tal vez, al saberlo lo repudiaría, ahora que el ninja había confirmado sus sentimientos por ella.

Mientras esto ocurría, Aoshi estaba sentado en el lago que había a unas cuantas manzanas del Dojo Kamiya. Estaba tirando las piedras al agua y su mirada aún estaba fija en el reflejo del agua azul, se sentía impotente, ayer besó a Misao, bueno, fue ella quién tomo la iniciativa y se maldecía por haberse dejado llevar, por no haberla mantenido a su lado, sin devolverle ese beso, sin acariciarla, sin tomarla.

-¿Qué debo hacer?..-se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos...-¿qué tengo que hacer?...-volvió a preguntar...-estoy confundido.

Unos silbidos llamaron la atención del ninja, para girarse y ver a la parejita. Sanosuke y Megumi estaban cogidos de la mano y sonrojados, entrecerró su mirada. Ahora que los veía le daban una envidia increíble, por que ellos estaban juntos y él...¡¡SOLO!!. Siguió observándoles fijamente.

-Megumi ¿no trabajabas?..-le preguntó Sanosuke.

-Si...-le dijo con una sonrisa...-pero he decidido descansar.

-¿Por qué?..-alzó una ceja...-¡el Dr. Gensai puede que te necesite!

-¿Qué pasa Ságara no me quieres a tu lado?..-se llevó las manos a la cintura y entrecerraba los ojos...-¿por qué quieres que esté lejos de tí eh?, ¿qué pretendes hacer en mi ausencia?.

-¿Yo?..-se señalo...-nada de verdad Megumi...-tembló...-solo lo decía por que Gensai es muy mayor y no puede hacer las cosas como antes, tiene su edad y tu eres su ayudante y eres la mejor y...

La doctora depositó sus labios en los de su novio, era una delicia.

-¡Ay que tierno!..-exclamó al soltarse y comenzando a caminar...-¿me vendrás a buscar después?.

-¡Ahí estaré!..-exclamó el ex-pandillero...-siempre te esperaré.

Megumi sonrió ampliamente y volvió a la consulta, Sanosuke suspiró, era una mujer dura. Emitió una sonrisa y se giró para continuar su camino hacía el dojo, pero al hacerlo se encontró cara a cara con Aoshi que lo observaba con mucha curiosidad. El luchador dio un pequeño salto, no se esperaba esto y la presencia sorpresa del ninja lo asustó. Se llevó una mano al pecho.

-¡Que susto Shinomori!..-aspiró con fuerza...-siempre sigíloso...-siguió recriminándole, pero el ninja parecía inmune a sus palabras, solo lo miraba fijamente y eso le ponía muy nervioso...-¿Quieres algo?...-vio la negación de su compañero...-¿pasa algo?...-vio la afirmación de Aoshi.

Miles de interrogantes se formaban en la cabeza del luchador, no entendía nada.

-¿Entonces quieres algo?...-volvió a preguntar, obteniendo una afirmación como respuesta...-¿y por qué me has dicho antes que no?...-y volvió a quedarse quieto.

Sanosuke apretó con fuerza su puño, no estaba dispuesto a aguantar las tonterías de nadie y mucho menos de Aoshi que no conocía su lado "cómico" y podía ser irónico como cierto Lobo, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, Aoshi nunca ha sido gracioso, siempre ha estado callado.

-¡¡ME PONES NERVIOSO¿QUE QUIERES?!!!..-gritó sulfurado.

La mirada de Aoshi centelleó repentinamente, asombrando al luchado.

-A Misao...-respondió...-la quiero a ella.

-¿Cómo?...-se quedó mudo.

Aoshi se masajeó la sien, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente mientras que el luchador volvió a restablecerse, es cierto que todos se habían dado cuenta de los sentimientos del ninja, lo adivinaron por sus acciones, no por las propias palabras del involucrado, aunque tal vez Kenshin si lo supiera.

-¿Y por qué me lo cuentas a mi?...-preguntó con curiosidad...-¿sabes quién soy? Sanosuke Ságara y sinceramente, tu y yo, jamás nos hemos llevado muy bien...

El ninja emitió una tierna sonrisa.

-Quería decirlo porque...-apretó con fuerza sus puños...-le voy a decir la verdad, hoy lo confesaré todo.

-¿Que?...-se acercó a él y lo agarró del brazo...-¡puede tener un Shock!.

Aoshi le quitó bruscamente la mano de su brazo y taladrándolo con su mirada, rugió.

-Lo voy a hacer, no está bien guardarle secretos...-explicó...-si no siente nada por mi, la dejaré libre y me volveré al Aoiya, pero si veo que hay un resquemón de sentimientos por mi, seguiré a su lado..

-¿Y su bien, dónde queda eso?.

-Le quiero Sanosuke y tú no puedes entenderlo, Megumi no ha perdido la memoría, no te ha rechazado, no te ha dicho que te odia y luego te ha dejado probar parte de su esencia para dejarte nuevamente solo..-explicó con los ojos humedecidos...-hablaré con ella, le diré como era y luego le diré lo que siento por ella, jamás le diré que ella también tenía sentimientos por mí, pero yo no puedo guardarlos por más tiempo, me está destrozando y si no se lo digo a ella me volveré loco.

Su cuerpo tembló y dejando perplejo a Sanosuke, jamás lo había visto así de destrozado.

-¿Le dirías lo que sientes por ella, aunque te rechazará?..-vio su afirmación...-¡no tiene sentido, aguantarías que otro la tocará!...-los ojos del ninja estaba fijos en él...-¿le devolverías esos sentimientos a cambio de nada? das mucho y recibes poco..

-¿Qué diferencia hay con lo que hay ahora?...-sonrió...-nada..-suavizó su rostro...-para eso, le devuelvo lo que más quiere, su memoría, le cuento todo pero sin devolverle el amor que sentía por mí..

El viento paso por alrededor de ambos jóvenes y en ese momento el luchador lo vio todo, hoy podría recuperar parte de su memoría, pero jamás sabría que sintió algo muy hermoso por la persona que estaba dispuesta a contarle todo. El amor te hace cometer grandes locuras.

**continuará.**

**Holas! vaya Aoshi va a darle su memoria a cambio de nada, le contará todo, exceptuando lo que algun día sientó por él...¿está bien su decisión?.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14 -¿Separación?**

Todos estaban en la entrada del Dojo Kamiya esperando a Misao, debían partir ya, si quería ver los puestos que había en el centro de la ciudad. Yahiko se apoyó en la puerta y cruzó sus brazos, estaba cansado de esperarlo, dirigió su mirada a la parejita para ver como se lanzaban miraditas y luego se sonrojaban. Gruñó ante ese espectáculo tan ridículo.

Clavó su mirada en el cielo y susurrando débilmente.

-_Por favor que paren ya, voy a vomitar de tanta curselería..-_entrecerró la mirada al fijarse como Kaoru se giraba y le daba la espalda al pelirrojo más roja que un tomate.

Unos pasos les devolvieron a la realidad para ver como Misao se acercaba a ellos y se apoyaba en sus piernas para poder coger aire. Levantó su mirada y...

-¡Ya nos podemos ir!..-exclamó sonriente.

-¡Ya era hora!..-gruñó Yahiko...-¡un poco más y nos salen canas!

La joven ninja entrecerró su mirada ante esa alusión de retraso.

Kenshin se acercó a su amiga y sonriéndole dulcemente.

-No le hagas caso Misao...-le guiñó el ojo...

-Siempre es igual, es algo cascarrabias...-prosiguió Kaoru.

-¿QUÉ?..-alzó la voz Yahiko...-¿TÚ ME DICES CASCARRABIAS A MÍ?..-se señaló a sí mismo...-¿y tú qué?...-vio la curiosidad reflejada en el rostro del pelirrojo...-tienes a Kenshin a tu lado y os lanzáis miraditas de amor..

Tanto Kenshin como Kaoru se sonrojaron ante las palabras del pequeño, pero la joven kendoka se acercó a su alumno número 1 y dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza...

-¡¡Cállate ya!!..-su mirada estaba cargada de odio...-¡¡son cosas de mayores!!

Yahiko sonrió profundamente y entre ese intercambiar de miradas, su carcajada se volvió más grande, miles de lagrimitas salían de sus ojos y se sobaba el estómago, Kaoru entrecerró su mirada al momento de morderse los labios.

-¡Tú mayor!...-le señaló...-¡si eres un bebe, nos sabes cuidarte sola e incluso yo cocino mejor que tú!...-la joven kendoka avanzó hacía él para seguir golpeándolo, pero el pequeño se fue.

Kenshin sonreía ante ese espectáculo, eran únicos. Mientras que Misao se sentía algo incómoda, no podía entender como eran capaces de llevarse tan mal. Y algo en su mente volvió a surgir, se colocó una mano en su cabeza y un viejo recuerdo la cubrió.

Allí estaban ellos, Kenshin, Sanosuke, Yahiko, Kaoru y ella en un viejo hotel, se habían ido de viaje y debían limpiar el hotel en compensación por no llevar dinero.

Emitió una agradable sonrisa al recordar eso, vio como ella y Sanosuke planeaban algo con otro chico, para que se quedará con la joven Kendoka.

-¡Misao¿Estás bien?!.

Esa voz le devolvió a la realidad y girando su rostro, vio al pelirrojo totalmente preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa?.

-Has estado ausente...-le dijo al momento de acercarse a ella...-¿seguro que estás bien?.

-No lo sé Kenshin...-se llevó una mano al pecho...-he tenido un recuerdo, pero no estoy segura si fue real.

-¡Cuéntame ese recuerdo!.

Misao sonrió y cuando iba a hablar, se detuvo al ver como una sombra se acercaba a ellos, su pulso se aceleró y su corazón bombeaba con mucha fuerza.

-¡Shinomori!..-exclamó Kaoru que llegó ante ellos.

El ninja le devolvió el saludo con un gesto de la cabeza y rápidamente miró directamente a su protegida.

Esas miradas no pasaron desapercibidas por el pelirrojo, que aclarándose la voz..

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos ¿verdad Kaoru?...-empujó a su amada..

-Ya pero...-se detuvo al mirar a su amiga...-¿y Misao?.

-No puede venir..-le respondió Kenshin..

-¿Por qué?..-siguió insistiendo.

-Esta ocupada...-habló esta vez Yahiko que la cogió de los brazos y ayudaba al pelirrojo a tirar de la chica.

Y antes las preguntas de curiosidad de la joven, ambos chicos cargaron con ella hasta la lejanía de su hogar. Mientras tanto Misao jugueteaba con sus dedos, bajo la atenta mirada del ninja, estaba realmente nerviosa y no sabía como actuar ante él.

-Misao debemos hablar..-soltó suavemente.

Y ella tragó saliva.

-¿De qué?.

Aoshi sonrió débilmente y avazando un paso, levantó el rostro de la chica para que le mirase directamente a los ojos..

-Nada va a pasar Misao, solo quiero ayudarte en cuanto a tu memoria, ya que sé cosas de ti que seria mejor que supieras.

-¿Cómo?..-abrió los ojos antentamente.

-Preguntame lo que quieras que obtendrás una respuesta..

Ella se alejó unos pasos y llevándose una mano al pecho. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Por qué me caí?...-vio la sorpresa del ninja...-¿qué estaba diciendo en ese momento?.

-Estabas hablando conmigo.

-¿Sobre qué?..-insistió.

El ninja se llevó ambas manos a la sien, tal vez no había sido buena idea, pero una parte de él le decía que había tomado la decisión adecuada.

-Sobre un asunto peliagudo y como no te respondí a lo que esperabas, salistes huyendo y te caistes..

Misao lo miró fijamente, podría ser eso la razón, tal vez le pidió algo a cambio y él no le ayudo por que no debía hacerlo o simplemente por que no quería, en ambos casos era algo seguro. Se acercó a él y acariciando la mejilla del ninja..

-¿Y qué sentistes cuando me caí?.

El ninja cerró los ojos ante esa caricia, colocó su mano encima de la de ella y sujetándola con fuerza..

-Dolor, miedo, desesperación...-abrió los ojos...-miles de sensaciones, ¿no quieres preguntarme algo sobre tí misma?¡lo qué sea!.

Misao negó con la cabeza, ahora no quería saber nada de ella, solo deseaba estar cerca de él, la verdad es que era algo curioso, desde que supo que tenía la culpa de su caida, lo odio profundamente pero desde que la noche pasada le besará, algo dentro de ella había cambiado, ¿qué era este juego de sentimientos?. Se colocó de puntillas y volviendo a ejercer más presión en esa caricia..

-Dime Aoshi..-sonrió...-¿te arrepientes de ese beso?.

El ninja tragó saliva ante esa pregunta tan directa, por supuesto que no, había sido el hombre más feliz del mundo pero ahora no podía ser esto. Él había venido para ayudarle a ella, no para que ella le hiciera preguntas.

-Misao..-bajó la mano de ella...-primero tú y después los demás...-dijo suavemente...-no es el momento de..

Y no pudo finalizar la frase, ya que ella se aferro a sus labios con una pasión incontrolable. No entendía cual era la razón, pero ahora mismo estaba cegada y solo deseaba probar esos labios que tanto le habían gustado la noche anterior. Ya habría más tiempo para pensar. El ninja abrazo a la joven fuertemente y le devolvía el beso con la misma pasión, tenía tanta hambre de ella que no podía para de besar sus labios, eran tan exquisitos.

Pero Aoshi abrió los ojos y separándose de ese beso tan mortífero..

-¡Espera Misao primero debemos hablar...!.

-Sobran las palabras...-dijo ella...-no puedo evitar lo que hay dentro de mi, me impulsa a besarte con más ganas que antes..

Aoshi cerró los ojos y cogiéndola de los hombros, la separó de él...

-Escucha Misao...-tragó saliva...-¿tú sientes algo por mí?¿me quieres, me deseas..cualquier cosa?.

Los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas. Y Aoshi asintió.

-No sabes lo que quieres Misao y no está bien...-acercó sus labios a los de ella y susurrándole...-por que yo te quiero, por eso estoy solo, te estoy esperando desde hace mucho tiempo y tú no lo ves...-beso géntilmente sus labios...-si no me puedes corresponder, lo mejor es que estemos separados.

-Aoshi no te desprecio pero..

-Como he dicho...-acarició su mejilla...-no sabes lo que quieres y lo mejor es que no juguemos a este juego tan peligroso, por que yo saldría lastimado y tú también.

El joven le dio la espalda y aguatándose las ganas de llorar, la miro de reojo.

-Esta noche partiré de nuevo al Aoiya..-comunicó...-es lo mejor, no puedo estar aquí viéndote y no poder rozar tu cuerpo, así que la mejor solución es que yo me vaya y tu sigas con tu vida..

-¿Y tus sentimientos?...-preguntó.

-Ellos se vendrán conmigo como siempre han echo...-nuevamente le miraba directamente...-debes buscarte Misao y aunque en un principio había venido a decirte toda la verdad, sé que no te la he dicho por completo, mis sentimientos me han jugado una mala pasada y prefiero decirtelo aunque no sea correspondido que vivir con ellos y no haberlos expresado..¿entiendes?..-vio la negación de la joven...-¡es fácil pequeña, cuando seas más mayor lo entenderás!..-cogió nuevamente su mejilla con sus manos...-por que por amor se hace grandes locura..-y la besó...-¡Adios Misao Makimachi!.

Y está vez se fue hacía su habitación a coger sus cosas para volver al Aoiya, realmente había echo mucho y no había recibido gran cosa, la verdad es que le había confesado sus sentimientos, pero no los que ella tenía en el pasado, por que había que ser sincero, no se puede vivir del pasado, ella misma tenía que saber lo que sentía por él. No recordando lo viejo. Misao seguía en pie, observando la puerta del Dojo Kamiya, mientras miles de lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, eso le había dolido mucho y deseaba con fervor que se quedará con ella, pero no sabía por que.

Tanto Kenshin como Yahiko llevaban arrastrando a la joven kendoka, mientras la chica arrastraba los pies y dejaba una huella de su rastro, aún no había entendido por que le habían alejado de allí, en ese cruce de caminos, se encontraron con Sanosuke que venía corriendo.

-Hola Sanosuke..-dijo Kenshin sonriente.

-Kenshin...-respiró hondamente...-¿has visto a Aoshi?.

El trío asintió. Y Sanosuke inclinó su cabeza para ver en que posición estaba la chica.

-¿Pero qué le hacéis?..-los señaló...-ni que fuera un saco de patatas..-escuchó el gruñido de la joven...-eerrrr, bueno da igual,¿cuando?.

-En el Dojo..-respondió Yahiko...-¿por qué?.

-¿QUE?..-le gritó en el rostro, al mismo tiempo que les escupía saliva.

Kenshin y Yahiko se secaron las gotas de saliva con la mano que tenían libre.

-Guarro...-murmuro Yahiko.

-Enano..-le respondió el luchador..-la cuestión de todo, es que es malo.

-¿Y eso por qué?..-preguntó está vez Kaoru.

-Por que Aoshi va a contarle toda la verdad a Misao, exceptuando los sentimientos que ella tenía..

De golpe soltaron a Kaoru, haciendo que la joven se chocará contra el suelo. Se levantó furiosa y quitándose el polvo del trasero.

-¡Tenemos que ir!..-exclamó la joven.

Estaban por ir cuando Kenshin...

-¡NO!..-alzó la voz, atrayendo la sorpresa de sus amigos..-es mejor dejarlos solos, dudo que Aoshi le diga algo que pueda hacerle daño..

-Pero eso puede confundirla..-comentó Yahiko.

-Es necesario..-soltó al momento de seguir su camino hacía los puestos del pueblo..-¡sigamos con nuestro camino chicos!.

Y de este modo siguió su camino, se observaron con sorpresa ante la pasibilidad del pelirrojo, pero encogieron los hombros, tal vez tendría razón...

Aoshi llegó a su habitación y comenzó a meter cosas en su mochila, no sabía si había tomado la decisión adecuada, pero era lo mejor, si continuaba cerca de ella, podía caer en la tentación y disfrutar más de ese beso. La verdad es que él había venido para hablar con ella, pero no sabía como había pasado, que Misao había dado la vuelta a la situación, besándolo con pasión. Suspiró con resignación.

**Continuará**

**Holas! al fin Aoshi le ha dicho lo que siente por ella, pero la conversación se ha doblado...¿qué hará Misao, dejarle ir o asumir lo que realmente le ocurre?.**

**muchas gracias por los reviews y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. saludos, abrazos y de todo. chao.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15 - Un nuevo beso.**

Por la tarde, pasada la hora de comer. Todo el Kenshin-gumi entro en el Dojo Kamiya y en cuando la joven kendoka piso su casa, comenzó a correr, intentando encontrar a su amiga. En cambio los chicos miraban por ambos lados, intentando ver algo hasta que Kaoru.

-¡Misao!..-gritó con fuerza Kaoru...-¿estás en casa?.

Pero el silencio sucumbió el lugar, Yahiko se colocó ambas manos en la cabeza y...

-Tal vez se ha ido con Aoshi a festejar que están juntitos ¿no?..-miró hacía Kenshin...-¿tengo razón verdad?.

Kenshin bajo la mirada y encogió los hombros, no estaba seguro de eso. Tal vez no había salido bien y las cosas fueran de manera distinta. Apoyó una mano en el hombro del pequeño y...

-No lo sé..-susurró suavemente.

Kaoru corría de un lado a otro, buscando a su amiga. Abrió la puerta del Dojo y en el rincón más oscuro de la sala, había un bulto acurrucado y abrazándose a sí misma. La joven kendoka se llevó las manos a la boca y soltó un suspiro de dolor.

-Misao...-murmuró suavemente.

Los chicos se acercaron a la dueña del Dojo con pausadez, Kenshin asomó su rostro al interior y viendo a su amiga, desvió su mirada a su amada.

-Kaoru, no esta bien...

-¿Es Misao?..-preguntó Sanosuke...-¿y qué hace ahí sola?.

-¿Y Aoshi?..-preguntó Yahiko.

Kenshin los miró y negándoles con la cabeza.

-Parece que no esta y que el asunto no ha salido nada bien...-apoyó una mano en el hombro de Kaoru y acercándose a su oido...-¿por qué no vas con ella? te necesita más a tí que a nosotros.

Kaoru asintió a las palabras del pelirrojo y avanzó suavemente por el suelo para llegar a donde se encontraba su amiga, se inclinó a su altura y alzando su mano, levantó el rostro rojo y humedo de la ninja, vio sus ojos brillantes y con las lágrimas aún pegadas en su rostro, secó su cara.

-Misao ¿qué ha pasado?.

-Me ha dejado..

-¿Quién te ha dejado?..-preguntó, aunque sabía la verdad.

-Aoshi...-susurró dolorosamente, la cogió de la mano...-me ha dicho que me ama y no se ha querido quedar conmigo.

-¿Y tú, le amas?...-preguntó al acariciarle la mejilla.

-No lo sé, estoy echa un lío...-y la abrazó fuertemente.

La ninja comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente en los brazos de su amiga, no sabía si lo amaba, pero de algo estaba segura y es que lo echaba de menos, Kenshin cerró las puertas del Dojo y apoyándose en la puerta, cerró los ojos. Sanosuke golpeó la puerta y Yahiko bajó su rostro.

-¿Y ahora la deja?..-preguntó el luchador...-¡después de decirle sus sentimientos, ¿la abandona?!.

-Tal vez no le ha sido nada fácil irse...-murmuro Yahiko.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos.

-Ha sido lo más difícil que ha echo...-le contestó con decisión.

-¿Cómo?..-alzó una ceja con curiosidad Sanosuke...-¿por qué lo dices?.

-¡Kenshin te equivocas, mira como está Misao!..-señaló Yahiko la puerta...-¡destrozada!.

-¿Os habéis puesto a pensar que confesar lo que sientes a la persona que amas es duro y más si ella no te corresponde?..-le preguntó directamente...-¡seguro que está mal y ha decidido decir lo que siente a guardárselo, por que a la larga puede ser malo!.

Sanosuke apoyó una mano en su hombro.

-¿Lo dices por él o por tí?...-preguntó con una medio sonrisa.

Las mejillas del pelirrojo ganaron colores y agachó la cabeza.

-Lo sabemos, aunque no entendemos por que diantres tardas tanto...-confeso Yahiko.

-Supongo que tengo el mismo miedo que Aoshi..-les relato.

-Pues si no te arriesgas no consigues nada...-dijo el luchador...-así que basta de tanta tontería y dile a la mapache sobre tus sentimientos.

El pelirrojo le miró directamente, tal vez tenía razón pero ahora no era el momento. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos y...

-Vamos a buscar a Aoshi..

-¿Cómo?..-repitieron a la vez.

-Pues eso...-insistió Kenshin...-¡vamos a por él!

-¡No!..-se expresó el luchador...-como tu has dicho, lo ha echo por un motivo y nosotros no somos nadie para decirle que no haga eso..

-Además es bastante mayorcito...-finalizo Yahiko.

Kenshin asintió a las palabras de sus amigos, tal vez tubieran razón.

La noche cayó en el Dojo y Kaoru estaba en el cuarto de Misao, mientras la joven ninja estaba abrazada a sí misma y sus ojos estaban rojos. La joven kendoka alzó sus ojos para ver como una silueta se acercaba. Se levantó y abriendo la puerta.

-¡Kenshin,¿qué quieres?!...-le preguntó sorprendida.

-Kaoru tengo que hablar contigo...-dijo suavemente..-es importante.

La joven kendoka se mordió los labios y giró su rostro hacía su amiga.

-Lo siento Kenshin, pero tendrás que esperar, no puedo dejar a Misao así.

El joven agachó la cabeza y asintió a las dulces palabras de su amada, tenía razón, no era el momento de hablar sobre eso teniendo en cuenta que Misao no estaba nada bien. Dio dos pasos hacía atrás, cuando una mano más pequeña lo empujó bruscamente.

-Tonto..-susurro Yahiko con rabia...-¡BUSU VÉ A HABLAR CON EL, ME QUEDARÉ CON MISAO!..-le gritó con las manos en la cintura...-¡¡Y no me repliques!!

Kaoru apretó con fuerza sus puños y miro cruelmente a su púpilo, dichoso niño, interrumpiendo un momento bonito. Yahiko le guiñó el ojo.

-Después me lo agradecerás tonta...-dijo con humor y empujó a la dueña del dojo para entrar en la habitación...-¡ah chicos! sé buenos y no hagáis nada raro.

Tanto Kenshin como Kaoru se sonrojaron ante esas palabras tan claras y directas. Mientras en el interior de la habitación el pequeño se frotaba las manos alegramente, por fin llegarían a ese final tan esperado por todos, por fin, dejaría de lado su timidez y se dirían todo...¡¡ya era hora, maldita sea!!, el chiquillo captó a Misao en el futón y abrazada a sí misma, se inclinó y pasando una mano por su rostro...

-Si tan solo recordarás todo, lo verías más claro Comadreja..

Siguió observándola fijamente, esperando volver a ver la alegría de ella. La pareja en cuestion se habían movido unos cuantos metros para tener algo de intimidad, ambos estaban nerviosos y sus corazones funcionaban a velocidades increíbles, había llegado el momento y era confesarlo, pero...¿Quién sería el primero?, Kaoru levantó su rostro temerosa y volvió a bajar su mirada cuando se encontró con la de Kenshin.

-Kenshin, ¿Qué quieres?.

El joven pelirrojo sonrió, era tan hermosa, dio un paso más hacía ella y alzando su rostro, consiguió que ambas miradas se volvieran a cruzar..

-Tú.

-¿Cómo?..-dijo asustada...-¿Qué?.

-Te quiero a tí Kaoru, a nadie más...-y la besó.

Jamás había echo eso, nunca se había adelantado a esto pero por una vez dejó atrás sus miedos y decidió hacer caso a su corazón, y el le decía que Kaoru era lo más importante, aunque ya lo supiera de ante mano. El beso fue tierno y corto, pero bastante importante por que marcaba el final de la soledad y el principio de todo. Pero como todo ser humano, tubieron que separarse para coger aire, las mejillas de Kaoru estaban más coloradas que antes, mientras que el pelirrojo esperaba la respuesta de ella, deseaba saber si le correspondía. La joven kendoka, se llevo ambas manos a la cara y tragando saliva, alejó una de ella y empujo a su amado.

Kenshin estaba perplejo.

-¡Ya era hora Kenshin!..-se expresó con una sonrisa y se tiró a su cuello...-¡¿ya te has decidido?!...-preguntó, viendo la afirmación alegre del pelirrojo..-mejor..-acercó sus labios a los suyos...-por que quiero besarte otra vez.

-Yo yo también, nunca me cansaré de ellos.

Y se volvieron a besar, bajo las estrellas, encima del suelo y todo a su alrededor suspiró de alegría, por fin avanzaban.

La puerta de la consulta del Dr. Gensai se abrió y Megumi salió a masajearse las manos, había sido un día muy duro y encima no había podido disfrutar de Sanosuke, seguro que ahora estaba en el Dojo festejando algo, suspiró de pena, ójala estuviera con él, seguro que se animaría más. Se llevó ambas manos a la sien y se la masajeó, estaba realmente agotada y necesitaba dormir, para recargar las energías.

Abrió los ojos y vio delante suya una flor. Sonrió y girando su cabeza, a su lado estaba su luchador.

-Sanosuke..-susurro tiernamente al coger la flor...-¿desde cuanto tiempo...?

Él presionó un dedo en sus labios..

-Da igual el tiempo, he estado aquí esperándote y seguiría haciéndolo Megumi...-besó su mejilla.

Las mejillas de la doctora ganaron más colores y se llevo la flor a la nariz, para poder olerla, aunque seguía observándolo directamente.

-¡Estás cansada!..-exclamó preocupado...-tienes un rostro horrible.

-Muchas gracias...-dijo entre dientes..

Sanosuke puso morros.

-¡A la cama!..-exclamó al señalarle al interior con tono autoritario...-¿qué será de tus pacientes si la doctora enferma por cansancio?.

-Yo descansaría de ellos...-contestó.

-Pero yo estaría mal...-soltó...-así que a la cama jovencita y nada de replicar.

-Esta bien doctor...-dijo suavemente...-te haré caso..-y se dio la vuelta con la flor entre las manos.

Pero se tambaleó, aunque eso no importaba mucho. Por que Sanosuke la cogió en brazos y la llevo a la cama, mientras ella disfrutaba de este momento. La doctora se quedo dormida y él la depositó en la cama, mientras acariciaba su mejilla con suavidad. Se tumbó a su lado y la abrazo fuertemente, no quería que se fuera de su lado.

-Buenas noches Megumi.

Yahiko se había quedado dormido al lado de Misao, pero la joven ninja comenzó a moverse entre sueños, sudaba copiosamente y...

" Misao andaba pausadamente con las manos al pecho, estaba asustada no conocía nada de eso, quería ver una cara conocida y una voz la distrajo, se giró para ver delante suya a..¡Kenshin!, fue corriendo hasta él con la esperanza de que le sacará de este lugar, para que la ayudará, pero cuando fue a tocarlo, lo traspaso. Se quedó paralizada y temblaba, era un fantasma...o ¿Estaba muerta?, ¡no! eso es imposible, hace nada estaba en su cama durmiendo, no podía haber fallecido..era muy joven.

Se giró para ver nuevamente la pelirrojo y...

-¿Qué hace una chica tan joven cómo tú sola por este sitio?..-preguntó curioso...-¡además deberías dejarme solo, es peligroso que viajes a mi lado!.

-¿Cómo?..-alzó una ceja Misao...-¿de qué hablas Kenshin?.

-¿Pues eso, qué haces aquí sola, no tienes familia ni amigos?..

Más interrogantes se formaron alrededor de ella, no entendía nada de esas palabras y cuando nuevamente iba a preguntar, una figura comenzó a aparecer y abrió los ojos con sorpresa...¡¡ERA ELLA!!, ¿pero qué estaba pasando? dio unos pasos hacía atrás, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo o mejor dicho se estaba viendo, aunque tenía la cara más infantil, se veía más niña, y la nueva figura habló.

-Voy en busca de una persona muy especial...-contestó la nueva Misao...-busco a Aoshi Shinomori...¿lo conoces?.

El rostro de Kenshin se volvió pálido, ese nombre, no podía ser que estuviera buscándolo..

-Aoshi...-dijo la Misao vieja..-¿por qué lo busco?..."

**Continuará...**

**Holas! LO SÉ...TARDE CON ESTA PUBLICACIÓN, pero lo siento...me faltaba la inspiración y rellenaba parte cuando casualmente venía a mi mente.**

**Supongo que el final es un poco lioso, pero es fácil de comprender, Misao vieja (es Misao la presente, la amnésica) mientras que Misao nueva (Es la de los recuerdos de su cabeza), así que aviso, por que en el siguiente volverá a aparecer...por lo menos, en el siguiente capítulo ya no tengo tantas lagunas como en este jejeje.**

**Por fin están juntos el pelirrojo y la kendoka, así que...solo faltan la comadreja y el bloque de hielo,..¿y dónde está Aoshi?**

**muchas gracias por los reviews y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. chao.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16 - Mis recuerdos.**

"Misao observaba fijamente a ese par, esperando saber por que estaba buscando a Aoshi. Vio como la expresión de Kenshin se volvía un poco pálida y sorprendida.

-¿Por qué le buscas?...-preguntó Kenshin.

Misao se mordió los labios, esperando escuchar la verdad.

-Fue mi tutor...-dijo Misao.

La ninja se llevó las manos a la cabeza y sus rodillas se flaquearon, le estaba doliendo mucho, estaba comenzando a recordar esa escena, ella buscaba a Aoshi y en su camino se encontró con Kenshin. Todo lo de su alrededor daba vueltas, se estaba volviendo negro y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

En unos segundos todo se detuvo y abrió sus ojos al notar la calidez del sol, levantó su vista pata ver una cabaña, notaba como su respiración se aceleraba y escuchaba como dentro de ese lugar había ruidos de espadas, dio dos pasos y apoyando sus manos en el marco de la puerta, sus ojos se bañaron de lágrimas, ahí medio muerto estaba su Okina, sus ojos estaban temblando y levantó su mirada para ver la espalda de un hombre.

-Aoshi.

Este se giró y le taladradó con la mirada, soltó un bufido y pasó por su lado sin prestarle la mayor atención del mundo, ella se giro sobre si misma para poder seguir viéndolo y en ese momento el ninja se detuvo, clavó su mirada en el bosque y su tono de voz sono fríamente.

-Aléjate de mi y no me vuelvas a perseguir más, no quiero que estes en mi camino...

-¿Por qué?..-preguntó dolorosamente

-Me estorbas y ahora eres mi enemiga.

Aoshi Shinomori comenzó a andar y Misao dio dos pasos para acercarse a él, cogió aire y gritándole.

-¡Okina¿por qué?.

Pero jamás obtuvo respuesta por eso, simplemente el silencio invadió el lugar. Sus ojos se nublaron de lágrimas y no pudo aguantarlas más y desbordaron.

Nuevamente todo dio vueltas, notaba como la soledad le estaba consumiendo y no deseaba ver nada más, solo despertar y seguir con su nuevo día. Pero no lo podía impedir y pronto, vio como estaba enfrente de Kenshin y Sanosuke, a lo lejos estaba Saito y acercándose a su amigo pelirrojo..

-Trae de vuelta a Aoshi, no le hagas nada malo.

El pelirrojo sonrió y asintió. Vio como se estaban yendo y colocando una mano en su pecho..

-Le amo."

Misao abrió los ojos repentinamente, apretó con fuerza su manta y su respiración estaba entrecortada, notó un peso a su lado y giró su rostro para ver como Yahiko reposaba en el, dormía plácidamente. Paso una mano por su rostro y la alejó, había soñado con recuerdos, nadie le había explicado ninguno, bueno uno, pero no completo. Y sobretodo esas dos palabras.

-Amo a Aoshi¿por qué?...-se llevó una mano a su pecho y dio un golpe.

Se levantó de la cama, pero le dolía la cabeza, así que desistió de esa tarea y se llevó ambas manos a la sien, y sus ojos se quedaron fijos en algun punto de la habitación, se encontraba extrañada y sus párpados estaban cerrándose, le estaban invitando a dormir. Su cuerpo no aguantó más y sucumbió nuevamente al sueño.

"Y ahí estaba, soñando con algo del pasado, alzó su cabeza y vio un templo, se dio cuenta que era de día y notó como sus manos estaban cargando algo, bajo su vista para ver el té, no sabía que hacía con ello pero estaba claro que sus pies y algo muy poderoso dentro de ella, le estaba guiando a ese sitio.

Entró con temor y avanzó unos cuantos pasos para ver la figura de un hombre que estaba meditando, se acercó a él y dejó suavemente la bandeja.

-Aoshi-sama su té..-dijo sin ser consciente.

Pero el hombre no respondió y asintió a las palabras, se sentía triste pero no sabía por que. Entonces Misao se levantó y tragando más saliva habló.

-Le he estado dando muchas vueltas Aoshi-sama y ha llegado el momento de decirle una cosa muy importante...-se escuchó decir.

Nuevamente el ninja no habló, pero estaba vez si fijó con más atención su mirada sobre el cuerpo de ella. Notó como tembló con esa mirada tan profunda, esa tan azul.

-No puedo reprimir más mis impulsos y deseos.

-Misao...-escuchó la voz del hombre..-¡dí lo qué sea, pero rápido!.

Se mordió los labios, sus ojos se estaban nublando y apretando con fuerza sus puños, evitó que temblaran más...

-¡LE AMO!..-gritó con desesperación.

Aoshi se incorporó de un salto de su posición y la miro asombrado, su boca estaba reseca y algo latía dentro pero...

-Desde hace mucho tiempo...-insistió, se recogió las manos y las llevo a su pecho..-desde que soy pequeña siempre le he amado, cuando fui en su búsqueda lo hacía por usted, siempre he estado pensando en usted, me da igual lo que haya echo, para mi eres perfecto, eres el hombre al que más amo.

El ninja le giró el rostro y suspiró.

-No sabes lo que dices...-la sorpresa y el dolor fue visible en el rostro de Misao...-eres una niña que confude los sentimientos, no puedes verme de esa manera por que no sabes que significa esa palabra...-emitió una sonrisa...-jamás sabrás lo que es.

-¡El amor no se puede expresar con palabras Aoshi-sama!..-exclamó rudamente...-pero lo que yo siento aqui adentro sé que es por culpa de eso y nunca he confundido sentimientos, por que los míos son seguros y firmes.

El ninja le miro fijamente y avanzó hacía ella, le cogió por el mentón y ante esa caricia se sentía segura y maravillada, acercó sus labios a sus oidos y susurrándole palabras...

-¡Jamás!..-exclamó...-podremos estar juntos por que yo no...-se mordió los labios y cerró los ojos...-te amo, solo eres mi protegida pero nada más...

Misao soltó un gemido de dolor, y se alejó de él con los ojos más llorosos, sus labios temblaban y su corazón deseaba morir, al igual que ella, vio como los ojos del ninja estaban impasibles, como esa respuesta había sido la acertada y no se equivocaba en nada. Aoshi seguía mirándole fijamente, no había vuelta atrás, lo había echo por ella y si tenía que mentir, lo haría, con tal de que ella jamás sufriera por su pasado.

-Lo siento...-murmuro pausadamente el chico.

-No las quiero...-dijo con rabia..-ahorrate esas malditas palabras..-escupió con rudeza...-jamás amarás a nadie, por que no quieres abrir tu corazón y siempre estarás solo, creo que en el fondo te lo mereces.

Estaba dolido por esas palabras, pero no se lo demostraría, sería impasible.

-Es justo lo que quiero...-le mintió...-estar solo, sin que nadie me moleste y sin preocuparme de ella..-emitió una sonrisa...-si estoy solo evito que le hagan daño a esa persona que quiero y si deseo eso, haré lo que sea para mentirle..-le miro fijamente...-hasta alejarla de mí cuando no quiero hacer eso.

-Pues que así sea tu soledad...-sentenció furiosamente.

Y salió corriendo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, bajó las escaleras rápidamente y notó como la voz de Aoshi era bastante preocupante, siempre había bajado las escaleras corriendo y nunca le había pasado nada, echo su último aliento con el nombre de su amado ya imposible y su tobillo se torció, nuevamente escuchaba como los gritos de Aoshi eran más fuertes que antes, ante sus ojos vio el gran amor que le profesaba a su amada, desde el primer instante que lo amó y que hizo lo inimaginable para llamar su atención, sin conseguir su propósito.

Su cabeza golpeó la dura piedra y todo fue oscuridad."

Y esta vez volvió a abrir los ojos, maldición recordaba todo..su pasado, su vida, su amor, su trágico destino...

En cambio en el bosque Aoshi estaba mirando el fuego, veía como las llamas estaban jugando a una danza y notaba que su corazón se estaba estrujando, ahora se estaba arrepintiendo de todo, debía haberse quedado con ella y ayudarle a recordar todo, no a alejarse como un cobarde, pero una vez que probó sus labios estaba seguro que no desearía perder esa sustancia nunca más, se iba a volver adicto a ella y no quería aprovecharse de la situación y más si ella estaba echa un lío.

-Es lo mejor Misao, que estemos separados y así solo de esta manera, puede que hagas una vida más fácil que la de antes..-agachó su mirada..-aunque yo no forme parte de ella..

La ninja se levantó de la cama y cogiendo a Yahiko por la solapa de su Gi, comenzó a zarandearlo..

-¡Yahiko despierta de una vez!..-exclamó furiosamente, el pequeño abría los ojos pero los volvía a cerrar, estaba realmente cansado...-¡maldito seas!..¡DESPIERTA!..-le gritó en el oido.

Ante este acto Yahiko abrió los ojos y apretando con fuerza sus puños...

-¿Te has vuelto loca comadreja!...-gruñó fuertemente, pero su rabia disminuyó al darse cuenta que ella no era la misma...-ergggggg no me vuelvas a despertar así.

-¡Eres tonto!..-exclamó con una sonrisa...-¿dónde está mi Aoshi-sama?.

Yahiko abrió la boca y sus ojos al mismo compás, ese tono de voz, esa sonrisa y esa forma de decir el nombre del cubo de hielo, solo podía significar una cosa que...

-Misao has...

-¡Claro que sí pequeño Yahiko!.

Ese apelativo no le gustaba pero por hoy podía pasar, no lo pudo aguantar más y se tiró hacía su amigo pequeño, él siempre le mandaba indirectas. Le decía cosas en código y ella se quedaba pensativa, no lo entendía hasta su momento. En cuanto lo tuvo en sus brazos, le hizo una llave de defensa y le crujió la espalda...

-¡Tenías que haber escupido todo, debías haberme contado todo y no soltarme los máldito códigos tuyos!..-gruñó con fuerza.

-¡Si eras más tonta que el propio Kenshin en cuanto al amor!...-se lo devolvió...-¡cabezurra!.

Por fin volvía y eso le llenaba de felicidad, pero solo un instante...

**Continuará.**

**Holas!...efectivamente he vuelto a tardar pero hay que saber una cosa, siempre acabo un fic cuando lo empiezo.**

**Por fin ha recuperado la memoria Misao y gracias a sus recuerdos pero...¿encontrará a Aoshi¿cómo reaccionaran todos?.**

**muchas gracias por los reviews y los ánimos que he recibido. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17 - Un encuentro**

Yahiko clavó sus uñas en el suelo, mientras Misao lo tenía bien agarrado por las piernas, había recordado algo sumamente importante y el pequeño no le iba a retrasar. Lo observó de reojo y gruñendo.

-No me seas tan vago y anda..-ordenó fríamente...-mi Aoshi-sama me necesita.

El pequeño le negó con la cabeza.

-¡A la porra con el cubo de hielo!..-exclamó al recibir un pellisco...-¡auch, te has pasado!

-Lo has insultado...-se detuvo de golpe y...-¿Dónde está Kenshin?.

Yahiko se tapó la boca con las manos mientras comenzaba a reir copiosamente, seguro que estaba con Kaoru haciendo manitas. Misao escuchó el gemido de la risa y girando levemente su rostro, apuñaló al pequeño con su mirada...

-¿Tú sabes dónde está?...-preguntó al acercarse a Yahiko con el puño..-¡dímelo!.

La ninja aflojó el agarre y el pequeño se sentó en el suelo, colocó su mano en su mentón y...

-Ellos...-comenzó a hablar...-están...-asintió Misao...-en algun sitio del Dojo.

Una vena apareció en la frente de la chica y golpeó la cabeza del pequeño ante esa absurda dedución. Yahiko se masajeó la zona adolorida y levantándose, le puso morros.

-Eres una violenta..-dijo pausadamente..-prefería a la antigua Misao.

-Pues yo no..-se cruzó de brazos...-por que con esa pierdo al hombre que amo...

-¿Pero él no te dijo que...?

-Me dijo que me quería...-dijo tristemente...-pero no me dijo nada de mis sentimientos, simplemente soltó eso y se fue.

-Demasiado doloroso para él..-comentó Yahiko...-lo has tratado muy mal.

-Lo sé..-agachó su cabeza...-bastante mal.

Yahiko resopló y cogiéndola de la mano, comenzó a tirar de ella...

-Y si estás aquí no vas a solucionar nada...-sonrió...-vayamos en su búsqueda y allí le dices todo.

-¿Y los demás?.

El pequeño se detuvo y mirando a su alrededor, se giró y cerrando los ojos...

-Ya verás como nos encuentran, a veces Kenshin parece un perro olfateando todo..

Nuevamente una carcajada se dejo escuchar en todo el lugar, la oscuridad aún reinaba el cielo y abriendo las puertas del Dojo..

-¡Adelante Misao, vé en su búsqueda o..¿Quieres que vaya contigo?!..

Misao avanzó una paso para ver el exterior, hacía tanto tiempo que no veía lo que había detrás de los muros del Dojo que por un momento sintió miedo, y retrocedió un paso, pero Yahiko apoyó sus manos en sus hombros y colocándose en puntillas, le susurro en el oido.

-Tú puedes Misao, eres la líder de los Onivashuu y es algo natural, pero si quieres que vaya contigo, debes saber que te acompañaría a cualquier sitio, eres mi amiga y no te dejaría sola..

Las palabras del pequeño siguieron resonando en los oidos de ella, era cierto, tenía que avanzar y encontrar al amor de su vida. Si no, lo perdería y no deseaba eso. Nuevamente avanzó un paso y parándose en mitad del camino, sonrió para coger aire y estirarse...

-Gracias Yahiko pero puedo ir a buscarlo yo misma...-le miro de reojo..-es mi Aoshi-sama y quiero estar a solas con él..¿lo entiendes?.

-Por supuesto...-le saludo...-mucha suerte comadreja compulsiva.

Y le cerró las puertas, Misao nuevamente sintió el temblor resurgir de su interior, pero debía dejar de lado ese miedo y avanzar a su destino y era encontrar al hombre que amaba. Aoshi Shinomori.

Cuando Yahiko cerró las puertas, se giró y se apoyó en ellas hasta caer al suelo con tranquilidad, cerró los ojos y sonrió ampliamente, su amiga había vuelto a ser la misma de siempre, la impulsiva Misao.

-Ya era hora, maldita sea...-murmuro con algo de humor.

-¿El qué?.

El pequeño levantó su mirada para ver a los tortolitos parados justo enfrente de él, su mirada se entrecerró y sus ojos brillaron con lujuría, se llevó una mano a la boca y...

-¡Uy que ven mi ojos, a la pareja más apagada de todos!..-exclamó con humor.

Tanto Kenshin como Kaoru se sonrojaron copiosamente y Yahiko dio dos pasos más hacía ellos, con las manos en la espalda y sonriendo con más maldad.

-¿No vais cogidos de la mano?.

-Mmmmmmm...¿para qué?..-preguntó sonrojada Kaoru.

-Vamos Kaoru no te hagas la inocente, lo sé todo...-los ojos de la kendoka se ampliaron...-claro, ahora que ya sois pareja debéis...-una luz invadió al pequeño, entrecerró su mirada y..-¿pero sois pareja, verdad?.

Carraspearon con fuerza y giraron sus rostros hacía el cielo estrellado, mientras la calor los estaba consumiendo.

La kendoka avanzó un paso, pero fue agarrada por la mano, dirigió su mirada a su amado.

-Somos pareja..-aclaró Kenshin turbado por la emoción...-¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso?.

Yahiko sonrió y acercándose más a la parejita.

-¡Por fin, pero Misao ha salido!..-exclamó ante el temor de todos...-tranquilos..-sonrió...-ha vuelto a ser la misma de siempre y ha ido a buscar a Aoshi.

-¡¿CÓMO?!..-gritó Kaoru que lo cogió del cuello...-¿CUÁNDO, DÓNDE Y POR QUÉ?...

Los ojos del pequeño se volvieron como espirales.

-Me mareo...

-¡Kaoru, se está mareando!..-exclamó Kenshin que la agarró suavemente de la mano..-¡suéltalo!

-Kenshin...-le observó con los ojos llorosos...-se ha ido y nosotros...-el pelirrojo asintió y le acarició la mejilla...-¡¡TENEMOS QUE VER COMO SE SOLUCIONA TODO...YA!!.

Tanto Kenshin como Yahiko se quedaron parados, al ver como la joven comenzaba a andar hacía el exterior de su hogar, Kaoru se detuvo y colocando las manos en su cadera:

-¿Y bien, nos quedamos aquí o vamos a ver como se soluciona todo?...-les estaba taladrando con la mirada.

Los chicos se observaron mutuamente, queriendo ver la expresión del otro antes que la suya propia. Yahiko se paso la lengua por los labios...

-Opino que es mejor dejarlos solos, no es bueno interferir en las relaciones de pareja...-encogió los hombros...-además es algo personal.

-Estoy con Yahiko..-apoyó Kenshin...-cariño no debemos interferir en eso..

Las fosas nasales de Kaoru se iban agrandando, iba a hablar pero una mano le tapo los labios. Y dejándose ver..

-Estoy con Kaoru...-afirmó la voz.

-Sanosuke...-hablaron Kenshin y Yahiko a la vez.

-Apoyo a Sanosuke..-siguió la voz de la mujer.

Megumi se mostró ante ellos con una sonrisa diabólica y apartándose los cabellos. Kenshin y Yahiko bufaron con desgana y agachando la cabeza, asintieron a las órdenes de los demás.

-Gana la mayoría absoluta...-finalizó Kaoru con una sonrisa...-¡en marcha chicos!.

Y avanzaron ante la voz profunda y ordenada de la joven kendoka.

Mientras tanto Misao se sujetaba a cada paso con los troncos de los árboles, hacía tanto tiempo que no se movía por un campo como este, que se sentía fuera de lugar. Bufó con desgana y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no deseaba perder a su Aoshi, le amaba demasiado como para perderlo. Con el dorso de la mano se apartó las lágrimas que estaban fluyendo.

-Por favor que no sea demasiado tarde...-murmuro dolorosamente.

A unos cuantos kilómetros de ella, el Kenshin-gumi iba caminando con paso apresurado y con algun que otro bostezo.

-Tengo sueño..-comentó Yahiko.

-Te acompaño en eso...-coloboró Kenshin..

-¡No os quejéis, lo hacemos por una buena causa!..-exclamó felizmente Sanosuke.

Kenshin y Yahiko entrecerraron la mirada..

-Vale, somos unos curiosos..-soltó con una gota de sudor...-pero nos gustan los finales felices y este tiene que acabar de esa manera...-finalizó Sanosuke.

Megumi se llevó una mano a la boca y soltando un gemido..

-Felicidades...-soltó..-¡ya era hora!

-Gracias...-le contestó Kaoru con vergüenza.

-Un poco más y Yahiko se declara antes que vosotros...-les dijo Sanosuke.

Un gruñido y el crujir de unos dedos acompañaron a esas palabras.

Aoshi se apoyó en el tronco del árbol con los brazos cruzados, su mirada estaba clavada al fuego y el ruido de una pisada le volvió a traer al mundo real, se incorporó y cogiendo la kodachi que estaba su lado, observó la zona donde había provenido el ruido, entrecerró su mirada...

-¡Sal de ahí!..-exclamó con rabia...-¡no estoy de humor!.

Pero nuevamente el silencio volvió a surgir a su alrededor, pero su mirada no se iba de ese sitio, sabía que alguien estaba ahí y estaba preparado para atacarlo cuando fuera el momento idonéo. Tragó salvia y la espera se hizo eterna. Con el nuevo crujido que escuchó sus ojos se agrandaron, ya que no provenía del mismo sitio, con una velocidad se giró hacía su espalda con la kodachi firme y a punto de asestarla a su enemigo, y justo cuando sus ojos se toparon con esa visita se quedó paralizado.

Ahí estaba ella, la misma mujer por la cual suspiraba tanto y a la que había confesado sus sentimientos, aún cuando jamás podrían estar juntos. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y él se los apartó con suavidad, Misao se llevó las manos a su boca al notar la textura de sus manos...

-Misao...-susurro.

Los ojos de la ninja seguía fijos en él y el cuerpo paralizado del ninja se volvió a mover. Misao no aguantó más y se tiró a su cuello para abrazarlo fuertemente, y nuevamente se quedó paralizado Aoshi, su cuerpo no respondía y su mirada estaba clavada en el vacio...

Ella estaba ahí pero...¿por qué?.

**Continuará.**

**Holas!**

**Por fin se han encontrado,...¿Saldrá todo bien?, en cuanto al Kenshin-gumi, ¿verán el desenlace?**

**Siento comunicar que el próximo capítulo será el último, creo que iba siendo hora, ya que últimamente me cuesta continuar con esta historia pero ahora que veo el final, evitaré demorarme mucho.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews y por el apoyo. saludos y nos vemos.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18 - Un final feliz.**

Aoshi aspiró fuertemente el arona que desprendía la joven, no sabía si era producto de su imaginación o era real, pero la calor que estaba desprendía su protegida era demasiado caliente. Todos los sentidos del ninja estaban bajo guardía, no podía pensar con claridad.

Y de pronto volvió a la realidad, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y alejándose de ese abrazo mortal, la observó fijamente.

-Misao, ¿Qué haces aquí?.

La joven se mordió los labios, al principio estaba realmente orgullosa de sentir el cuerpo de su amado cerca suya, pero ahora que se había alejado nuevamente, el terror la sucumbió.

-Quería verte Aoshi-sama.

-¿Por qué?..-preguntó entrecerradamente.

Misao tragó saliva.

-Yo quiero decirle qué...

Aoshi se acercó a ella y le tapó la boca con sus manos.

-No hables..-sonrió con amplitud...-ya lo sé todo.

-¿Cómo?..-alzó una ceja Misao con curiosidad...-¿cómo sabe que yo...?

Pero los labios de Misao no pudieron articular ninguna palabra más, ya que los labios de Aoshi quedaron presionados con los suyos. Misao estaba sorprendida, pero se dejó llevar, cerró los ojos y se aferró al cuello del ninja, con más fuerza. En cambio él la sujetó firmemente por la cintura para atraerlo más a él, no quería que se alejará, deseaba tenerla nuevamente junto a él.

Se separó de ella y la mantuvo bien abrazada, ella deseaba decirle todo pero Aoshi no le dejaba.

En cambio Kenshin se detuvo y con él todos los demás, su cuerpo temblaba y girándose hacía atrás para ver a sus amigos, les miró con pena, tragó saliva ante la incógnita de ellos...

-¿Qué ocurre?..-preguntó Megumi.

-Veréis chicos...-habló con temblor.

-Dinos...-continuó Sanosuke.

Un pequeña risa tonta salió de los labios del pelirrojo.

-¡¡QUÉ PASA?!..-gritó Kaoru.

-Me he perdido...-soltó ante la perplejidad de todos...-por increíble que parezca me ha pasado.

Un grito de rabia salió del interior de todos, no podían creerse lo que estaban escuchando, él, su amigo pelirrojo se ha perdido, Kaoru, Yahiko y Megumi giraron sus rostros hacía Sanosuke y señalándolo a la vez...

-¡Pero es propio del cabeza de pollo!..-exclamó Yahiko.

-¡¡OYE!!..-gritó ofendido.

-Es cierto...-continuó Megumi...-mi Sanosuke tiene un pésimo sentido de la orientación..

-¡¡Ehhhh!!..-alzó nuevamente la voz.

-Tú no puedes perderte..-dijo Kaoru al momento de abrazarlo...-eso te pasa por pegarte tanto a Sanosuke.

-¡Déjame tranquilo!..-exclamó furioso Sanosuke

Megumi se acercó a su novio y abrazándolo con fuerza..

-Pobrecito mío...-susurro dulcemente y el luchador asentía a las palabras de su novia...-él que no tiene culpa de perderse...-Sanosuke puso morritos ante la defensa de su novia..-que es capaz de perderse en un almacén y tiene menos capacidad de pensar que una medusa.

Sanosuke entrecerró la mirada y bufo con desgana al ver como Megumi se reía de él. Con mucha decisión fue hacía el pelirrojo, le pegó un empujón y colocándose al principio de la fila...

-Ahora os vais a enterar, yo encontraré a Aoshi y Misao y os vais a tragar vuestras sucias palabras...

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...-rieron todos.

La ceja le palpitaba con mucha rabia, se estaban riendo de él esos malnacidos y encima su bella novia se encontraba con ellos, será BRUJA.

-¿Me vais a seguir?.

-Bueno...-soltó Yahiko...-con tal de reirnos de ti.

-Entonces no vengas...-le dijo con enfado.

-¡No desaniméis a mi chico!..-exclamó Megumi con defensa...-hay que apoyarlo.

-No me sirve que cambies de bando..-dijo más enfadado.

El luchador les dio la espalda y continuó el camino, mientras los demás le miraron, se tapaban los labios para no reirse de él..

Misao volvió a la realidad y separándose de su amado..

-No me has dejado hablar...-le dijo con algo de nerviosismo...-quiero que sepas que he...

-Has recuperado tu memoria..-le dijo al acaricarle la mejilla.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?...-preguntó sorprendida.

Aoshi sonrió y guiñándole un ojo.

-Si hubieras perdido la memoria no hubieras sido capaz de venir sola...-le contó..-aunque no es solo por eso, si no también por...-cerró los ojos y aspiró con fuerza...-me has llamado como antes hacías.

El ninja le miro para ver la sorpresa de la chica.

-El mismo tono..-se acercó a ella y volvió a besarla con más pasión que antes, al momento se separó de sus labios.

Misao sonrió ante eso.

-¿Entonces dices qué me amas?..-le preguntó con humor la chica.

-Bueno...-chasqueó la lengua...-no te creas que es mucho.

-¡Ah!..-dio dos pasos hacía él y acariciando ella su frente sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente...-¿cuánto me quieres?.

-¿Quieres saberlo?..-le preguntó con una sonrisa, para ver la afirmación de la jovencita.

Aoshi depositó un beso en la punta de la nariz de Misao, luego paso por su mejilla, subió a uno de sus ojos, bajó nuevamente a sus labios y yéndose hacía su oreja, exhaló más el aroma de la chica...

-Mi amor por tí es más grande que el Universo entero.

-¿Cómo sabes qué el Universo es enorme?..-le preguntó con un gemido...

-Tiene que serlo para poder albergar todo el amor que siento por tí.

Y nuevamente se volvieron a besar, se habían extrañado mucho y ahora que Aoshi la había recuperado lo tenía intenciones de alejarla de él. Nunca más.

Unos matorrales se alzaron, y de ahí unos ojos oscuros sonrieron ante la visión, iba a salir cuando algo se le cruzó por la cabeza, giró levemente su rostro para ver como sus amigos iban cerca de él, se mordió los labios, él los había encontrado y por primera vez en mucho tiempo iba a recibir el respeto que se merecía. Nuevamente observó la escena y su rostro se entristeció, esta vez...

-Se han encontrado...-murmuro dolorosamente.

Solo por está vez.

Sonrió y volvió a bajar los matorrales, dio dos pasos hacía atrás y volvió por el mismo camino.

-¿Y bien?..-preguntó Megumi al apoyarse en él...-¿los has encontrado?.

-No..-sonrió ante la incredulidad de su novia...-aunque ahora que lo pienso tengo mucha hambre, ¿y si vamos a comer?.

-Pero Sanosuke debes demostrarles que tienes razón..-dijo molesta...-te deben respeto por reirse de tí.

-Tu también..-entrecerró su mirada...-pero ya me las pegarás de otra manera..-depositó un beso en la punta de la nariz de la doctora...-ahora es mejor que nos vayamos.

Sanosuke comenzó a caminar y Megumi alzó una ceja, estaba segura que algo le escondía..

-Mientes..-comentó...-¡los has visto!.

El luchador se detuvo y comenzó a reir.

-Muy lista mi niña...-oyó la alegría de la mujer..-pero se merecen estar solos, así que ha dejarlos tranquilos o me pelearé con vosotros.

Megumi emitió una agradable sonrió y salió corriendo hacía su luchador para abrazarse a su brazo, por una vez en toda su vida tenía razón en algo. Él los había encontrado y había cumplido su palabra, pero también tenía razón en que había que dejarlos solos, después de los problemas que han tenido se merecían la tranquilidad de su amor.

-Sabes que te quiero mucho..-le susurro la doctora.

-Algo intuía.

Aoshi la cogió en brazos y la sentó encima de él, mientras continuaba abrazándola con más fuerza.

-Me vas a cortar la respiración.

-Si con eso evito que te vayas de mi lado...-le acarició su mejilla con la de él..-lo haré gustosamente.

-¿Deberíamos volver?.

-No...-soltó bruscamente...-allí no vamos a ir, nos iremos a casa.

-Me parece lo correcto.

Nuevamente se volvieron a abrazar, mientras la luz del fuego les iluminaba el rostro, ahora estarían nuevamente juntos y para siempre, o al menos, hasta que la muerte los separará.

El día azotó Tokio y los ninjas emprendieron el camino hacía Kyoto, en cambio el Kenshin-gumi llegaron a las puertas del Dojo bastante exhaustos, necesitaban dormir todo lo posible y recuperar las horas perdidas para buscarles, pero que desgraciadamente no habían visto.

**FIN**

**Holas!**

**Actualización rápida y finalizada. Siento que haya terminado el fic, pero de este modo me dará más tiempo para hacer nuevos fics y disponer de más tiempo de todos.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews de todos.**

**A Gabyhyatt, Okashira Janet, mizaOoO-chan,Amai Kaoru, Nany hatake,misao91, ****hikaruhiwatari por seguir fieles a este fic. Nos vemos en los demás fics o en el próximo fic nuevo que tenga.**

**saludos y muchos abrazos.  
**


End file.
